LOK:Displaced Person
by FoadU'Pad
Summary: Grittier, graphic adult situations for Avatar Korra, Post 3rd Spirit Portal
1. One

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person One** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it. ** It was a clear, dark and moonless night, my first solo shift as an armed guard at an explosive's storage facility on the outskirts of the Phoenix metro area, made even more so by a sudden and unexpected blackout. As I reached for the radio to call my supervisor I was blinded by an intense light. As I closed my eyes and brought my arm up to cover my face I felt myself falling, my stomach rising through my throat. Then as suddenly as it started I felt my feet on the ground and the light was gone. As I dropped my arm and opened my eyes to look around I found myself on the side of a gently rolling hill covered by a meadow of almost fluorescent purple flowers, scattered giant Moab trees surrounded by a glacier, a far cry from the Sonoran desert I was just in. As I looked around, slack jawed in amazement I could see nothing but the rolling hills around me, except an intense beam of green and yellow spiraling light rising straight up into the strangely cloudy, darkened sky. I fumbled for my radio trying to raise my supervisor, but all I got was silence. I then reached into my cargo pocket for my phablet and started to pull up his number, when I noticed that I had no bars on the screen. As I looked around for any sign of human habitation I noticed voices coming from over the crest of the hill, so I started towards them. Since I was beginning to get a little concerned about what was happening, I dropped to a high crawl as I neared the crest of the hill. When I peeked over the crest I saw the profile of two women, the shorter with the other's arm over her shoulder helping her walk into the beam of light. I backed down the hill and shifted about 10 meters and crawled back up to see where they went. As I stood up, running down the hill, circling the beam of light to see which way they went I couldn't spot them. I circled the beam in ever widening circles when it dawned on me that the beam must be a gateway of some type. I approached the beam from the side opposite from where I last saw them and stepped through. Feeling the same brief description sense of freefall and nausea as the first light I saw, when my eyes readjusted to the dimly lit scene of destruction surrounding the slight knoll in a crater filled with large roots snaking across it, the darkness masking some of the devastated buildings in the distance. It looked like the remains of Chernobyl 30 years on, a near total destruction of the urban landscape. As I looked around, I could hear voices from the other side of the beam of light. Still in shock at the surrounding devastation I stumbled around the beam to see two groups, one apparently unarmed made up of thirteen men, women and children, two of which were the ones I saw pass through the beam minutes earlier. The injured one was telling the other group, made up of five steam punk looking Gundam suits pointing their weapons at the unarmed group, to stand down. At this point the armored suits began to move out of the crater. The two women I saw earlier split up, with the injured one being placed in cuffs by two other women and escorted out of the crater. The remaining nine clustered around the short dark skinned woman with piercing blue eyes all speaking to her at once, when the youngest of the group pointed at me and asked "who's that guy?" At this they all looked at me, and Blue Eyes said "Yea, just who are you!" Lin and Su had just taken Kurvia away, when the rest of Team Avatar, Tenzin and his three eldest clustered around me to see if I was alright and what caused the Spirit Portal to open behind me. As Meelo hugged me around my knees he pointed to the newly opened Portal and loudly asked "Who's that guy?" As I looked at the Portal I saw strangely dressed man in a hat with a brim over his face, pale skin like an earth or fire nation citizen, but with a fire red moustache and goatee, dark blue open jacket with a wide fuzzy blue collar, grey shirt, some type of equipment belt and black puffy pants tucked in to short boots. I yelled up to him "Yea, just who are you?" He answered "Ummm Hartford Insurance Claims Adjuster?" I looked in confusion at the team around me to see if they knew what that was, when Asami yelled "He's getting away!" When I looked back he had turned to his right and was sprinting so fast he was almost out of the crater. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Two** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it. ** As the strangely dressed man seemed to almost fly over the vine covered crater Korra Air Bended it front of him, planting her feet into the ground and tried to pole arm him, he seemed to flow under her arm, throwing out his right arm to sweep her off of her feet. While I sprinted up to them pulling on my shock glove I saw his arm connect with Korra's ankles, then with a loud pop his arm twisted up and behind his head. Korra screamed in pain and dropped to her knees, her feet still encased in the ground. As I got to him I grabbed him with my gloved hand screaming "You Bastard, don't you hurt my Korra!" As I ran up to Korra, Asami and the stranger, Asami had just shocked him unconscious with his arm at an angle that had his right arm behind his head, with the elbow on his left shoulder. Asami was cradling a moaning Korra saying "It's going to be OK, Please stay with me, don't leave me, Please!" I could see that both her legs were snapped at the ankle with the force that the stranger had hit her with. I quickly freed Korra's feet from the earth she had used to stop him with. I then told a tearful Asami that Korra should be fine, that Korra had only passed out because of the pain of her two broken legs. As Bolin freed Korra's feet I heard him tell me that she would be fine, that she only had two broken legs. As the anger raged through me at what this stranger had done, I shocked him again saying "You Bastard, don't you hurt my Korra!" As I told Asami that Korra would be fine, she looked at me, mascara running down her tear stained face, looked at the stranger and in a cold and scary, almost conversational tone said "You Bastard, don't you hurt my Korra!", then shocked him again. As I ran up on Korra, Asami and Bolin I heard Asami coldly say "You Bastard, don't you hurt my Korra!" and then shock the unconscious stranger a second time. I reached around Asami, turning off her shock glove and removing it saying "That's enough Asami; he's not going to hurt anyone now." I turned to Jinora and told her to get Lin back here right now, that some stranger had hurt Korra. To Ikki and Meelo I told to split up and find the closest Healer. I turned back to a weeping Asami, cradling Korra's head in her lap, reassuring her that help would be here soon. She whispered through her tears that she couldn't lose her too. As I put my arm around her shoulders "She will be alright Asami, she's strong, she's the..." As I felt Tenzin put his arm around me and say Korra would be alright, she's the, I turned my head into his shoulder, crying even harder as I finished his sentence "...Avatar." As I regained consciousness, through the waves of pain from my broken legs, I could hear the crying of my best and closest friend. "Asami, hey I'll be OK, it's not that bad." "Not that bad" I yell back to her, "your feet are pointing at your head! "It's not fatal..." Korra replies. "Humph...not fatal you say! I thought we had won, beaten Kurvia and her giant mecha spirit cannon thingie, and then you get knocked down by an insurance claims adjuster...  
It's just not right, you're…you're the Avatar!" "Well he was really fast, I don't see how he could have gotten under...wait did you just say spirit cannon Thingie?" "Umm, yes, but I'm really worried about you!" Korra giggles at this as Lin and a Healer arrive. Lin, hearing all this and seeing Asami's tear stained face looks at Tenzin, raising an eyebrow. Tenzin shrugs. "Tenzin, what did I miss? TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Three** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it. ** As Tenzin explains to Lin "Well, we noticed this strangely dressed man by the new Spirit Portal just after you left with Su and Kurvia. When Korra asked him who he was, he replied that he was a Hartford Insurance Claims Adjuster. We all looked at each other in confusion, when Korra saw he was running away. She Air Bended herself in front of him, anchoring herself in the ground, but he slid under her arm and tried to take her down with his arm. As you can see it did not go well for either of them" "How come he's out?" "Asami got here first and shocked him. Twice!" "Ms. Sato, you must have been pissed!" Asami, still cradling Korra's head in her lap, as the Healer set's and mends Korra's broken legs, looks up at Lin "I'm sorry, what did you say Chief Bei Fong?" "It's alright Asami; I'll take care of this "Claims Adjuster". As Lin looks at the strangely dressed man, she notices several suspicious items on an equipment belt. As she tries to remove it she notices that it is at attached to some type of under belt with clips that she cannot Metal Bend. There are several that don't look like metal, wood, or hide. Two have short metal cylinders with some kind of sand like earth in them stacked in some type of spring loaded container made from some strange material and metal. The third of these containers is inserted into another device with a different strange material, with the top portion being some kind of metal sleeve around a tube open at one end and spring. It looks very much like a smaller version of the Spirit Cannon that she and Su just destroyed. "What kind of Claims Adjuster are you?" she wonders. President Raiko looking at the ruins of his capital city in shock, "Someone get General Iroh on the line, I want to know what's going on out there!" "I'm sorry sir, all land lines to the city were cut by the blast, all the radios are nonfunctional as well. Runners have been dispatched, but it will take some time for them to get through the city to General Iroh. Our spotters on the tower show many of Kuvira's mechas disabled; some of her forces are withdrawing, while others are starting to engage our troops." Damn you Avatar, what have you done to my city, thinks Raiko. TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Four** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling and grammatical corrections, if you read it, review it. ** As the Healer worked with the healing water above Korra's snapped leg, Asami continued to stroke her hair with one hand, holding Korra's hand with the other gazing down on face with concern and fear, her tears beginning to subside. Mako knelt beside Korra clutching his injured arm as Jinora and Ikki looked on, all worried. Bolin stood guard over the unconscious stranger, while Tenzin, Lin, Varrick and Zhu Li stood a short distance away examining his equipment belt, its contents and other effects found in a search of his pockets. Tenzin asked "What do you make of all this, Lin?" "Well, going with what I recognize this is a pair of hand cuffs made with some extremely pure steel, made by a very talented metal bender or an industrial process I haven't heard of. This is a collapsible baton made with similar high-grade steel along with some type of material I don't recognize." "This is a container made from a low-grade steel that an average metal bender or industrial company makes. It does contain some type of liquid and gas that exits via this nozzle by pressing this trigger. I'm not sure what it does, but based on the baton and this other item I think it's some type of weapon." "This other items on his belt are an "L" shaped device that you hold by the short arm, with one of these rectangular devices inserted inside the same short arm. The rectangular device is made up of higher-grade steel than the can, but not as high grade as the cuffs, baton or parts of this "L" shaped device, as well as that material I can't identify on the baton. The rectangular device is spring loaded to feed these short metal cylinders out the top. The cylinders are made up of four parts, a copper coated lead slug partially crimped in this hollow brass cup containing some kind of earthen sand I can't figure out. Lastly there's this little tin container with a tiny amount of liquid in the base. This "L" shaped device is made up of various quality metals, but all very high grade steels and this other material I still can't figure out. It reminds me of the Spirit Cannon Su and I just took out, because it has a similar feed mechanism as the cannon, just much smaller. It worries me that there are more of these out there." "This last item on his belt is a small rectangle with a short antenna with a cable running up to a small box that has a push lever on it. It's made up of small amounts of metal, even smaller amounts of a pure earth that I or Su can't id, along with that odd material I mentioned before. Because of the antenna I think this is some type of radio." As the Healer repairs Korra's snapped legs she wakes up, "Asami you've been crying. I'll be fi...ohhgguu; I forgot how much Healing hurts. Did I stop the stranger?" Still stroking Korra's hair, Asami replies "Yes, he dislocated his arm when he hit your legs. I guess he didn't see that you had buried your feet when he landed in front of him.", as she wipes her drying tears and sniffles. "I do believe the amazingly gorgeous Ms. Sato is having a bad makeup day! Someone get Shiro Sinobi over here!" "Korra, don't you dare or I'll..." stopping as Ikki goes "aww..." both turn crimson as the group laughs.

Mako kneeling by Korra, across from Asami looks on with concern, "What's with this Korra, you take out Kurvia, open a new Spirit Portal and come out with some scrapes and bruises, then trip over this guy and break both your legs? What kind of Avatar are you?" Korra chuckles, as Asami reaches across her and smacks Mako upside the head, "A clumsy one?" says Korra, "Has he said anything yet?" Bolin replies, "No, he's still unconscious from Asami shocking him...twice." "What, he was that strong with a dislocated arm?" asks Korra. "No, he had already passed out after hitting you, Asami was just really, really mad." Korra looks up at Asami, who looks shamefully back at her. Korra smiles back saying "Asami, thanks for watching my back...again." Asami grins back "Always." Meelo comes back, "I found a Healer and some stretcher bearers to help carry Korra." "I don't need a stretcher, I'm the Avatar!", as she tries to sit up. The Healer working on Korra has just put the glowing water back in her container, blocks Korra, forcing her back to the ground. "Yes, Avatar you do need the stretcher." Motioning the two men over, they gently lift Korra on to the stretcher, as she calls out, "Bolin, watch that guy and don't let him get away. I've got a lot of questions for him." Asami, still clutching Korra's hand, leaves with them towards the nearest aid station. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo start to follow them. TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Five** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it. ** Bolin turns to the two Healers, "Can one of you look at my brother's arm; he got banged up pretty good when he took out the giant mochas' power supply. I'd like the other to look at this stranger's dislocated arm. Can I restrain his legs while you heal him?" "Yes.", as the second Healer draws the glowing water out of container and around the man's right shoulder and arm. Tenzin calls out "Jinora, can you come here, I need you to look at something." "What is it Daddy?" "Lin thinks that one of the device's the stranger had with him looks a lot like a miniaturized versions of Kuvira's Spirit Cannon. These containers are much smaller, so I'm not sure if there is any Spirit energy here. Could look at tell if you can sense any?" "Sure, Daddy." as Tenzin hands her one of the small copper and brass cylinders. Jinora hold the cylinder in her hand closes her eyes reaches out with her mind searching for any spiritual energies in it. "No, Daddy, I don't sense any spirit energy at all." Tenzin gives a deep sigh, "That's a relief, I was dreading if Kurvia had been able to turn the Spirit Cannon into such a small hand held weapon. I don't know if we could have stopped an army with hundreds of small Spirit Cannons." Lin steps up and puts her hand on Jinora's shoulder, "Yes that's a great relief! Jinora could you try to decipher some the items we found on the stranger? There is some type of writing, but none us recognize the symbols being used. From looking at the numbers in this booklet, we think they read from left to right, then top to bottom, rather from top to bottom, then right to left." "I'm not familiar with these characters or their direction of writing. I need to show copies of these to Wan Shi Tong at the Spirit Library. I hope he can help us find out where this man came from. There are some Future Industries photocopiers back at Air Temple Island that we can use." "That's a good idea, Jinora. You can take all the items and the weapons as well there. Maybe images at the Spirit Library that will help use figure out just who this man is. Varrick, Zhu Li find Asami and meet us dining hall at Air Temple Island. Tenzin and I will meet with President Raiko to let him know about this stranger who has come through the newly opened Spirit Portal. Bolin was worriedly watching over Mako being treated by one of the Healers when the unknown man regained consciousness. Bolin had completely encased him in rock after the other Healer had reset his dislocated arm. He heard the man begin to wake up, mumbling something he didn't quite hear. "Hey Mako, he's awake." As I wake up I find myself flat on my back, encased in some kind of quick setting concrete, unable to even twitch my fingers. "What the fuck!" I mumble. As I look around I see this big guy, young looking standing nearby letting someone named Mako that I'm awake. "Hey, kid is somebody going to get me out of this concrete suit or am I going for a swim?" "Ahh, no, and that's rock not concrete. And were kinda far from the bay for a swim." Oh great a real genius I got here, I think to myself, as the guy he called to, Mako, walks up. He looks to be a couple of years older than that big guy who seems to have some rocks in his head, a bit taller, built, but not bulked out. Carries himself with some confidence in spite of the newly burned arm he's clutching. "So, Mako I'm under arrest? A POW?"

"Yea, you're under arrest, you attacked the Avatar!" "She attacked my, tried to restrain me against me will! I was just trying to get past her, how was I to know she had super glue on her boots! And just what is an Avatar anyway? "This place is getting weirder by the minute." If I'm under arrest I want a lawyer!" "Listen Bub you hurt my friend, you're not getting anything until I get some answers! Now who are you and how did you get to the Spirit Portal just after it formed? The city's been evacuating people for the last week!" "I'm Foad U'Pad, Captain, United States Infantry and I'm not saying anything until I talk to my lawyer!" "Will see about that!", as I spark up the hottest flame I can from my fingers. "Mako!" yells Chief Bei Fong, You will stand down NOW!" "But Chief, he's not answering any of my questions!" As I stand next to Mako I quietly say "He is answering them. You're just too close to this to understand what U'Pad is telling us." I walk over to Jinora and take the "L" shaped device, with one its feeder rectangles. "Mako, I want you to go with Jinora and the others to Air Temple Island, she will fill you in on what to do once your there. Once you're done, I want you get to the infirmary there for further treatment. When that's done you are to plant yourself on Air Temple Island until I send for you." "But Chief the City's a mess, I can..." "That's an order Detective." Lin says sharply "Yes, Chief."

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Six** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it. ** As I turn back to U'Pad, the device in my hand flipping the toggle switch that turns on the bright white light along with a little red dot, swinging the beam back and forth across his face. I watch the blood drain from his face, as he closes his eyes in fear I think. "So what does this thing do anyway?" "The white light it just hurts my eyes, but the red can blindddd you." I stutter. "Pretty inconvenient set up for a flashlight, and what's with the little red dot?" "Alright I'll tell you what it is, just stop pointing it at me." "OK.", as I point the muzzle at the ground in between us, sliding my finger into the loop behind the toggle switch. "It's a weapon that will fire a slug at high velocity when you pull back on that trigger you have your finger on, so Please take your finger off the trigger." "A slug, what's that?" "OK, let me tell you. First I would like you to press the button on the hand grip just behind and above where you have your finger." As I press the button the rectangular device with the fifteen metallic cylinders slides out the bottom on to the ground. "Good, good. Now firmly grasping the metal slide on the top and the lower receiver group forcefully pull the metal slide to the rear while pushing the lower part in the opposite direction. This will eject the round in the chamber. While holding the slide to the rear you can see a toggle switch that turns up into a notch on the slide. This will hold the slide to the rear showing that the weapon is clear and empty." As I do this one of those cylinders fly's out and hits me in the chin, then falls between my feet. As I pick it up I ask, "So is this a slug?" "No, that is called a round, the slug or bullet is the copper coated lead slug in front of the brass casing that contains the gunpowder charge that is ignited by the primer, which sparks when struck by the firing pin that is released when you squeeze the trigger you just had your finger on." "What happens when the slug hits someone?" "Depending on how far away from the weapon and where the round strikes them the wound could be minor up to fatal in nature." "And why do you have such a dangerous weapon?" "I was hired as an armed guard to protect an explosives and ammo storage facility on the outskirts of the city I lived in." "Ammo?" "Another name for the rounds. Enough of the 20 questions let me out of this tomb!" "I don't think so, I still don't trust you. And I don't like how you were able sprint so fast; if Korra hadn't Air Bended over you we wouldn't have been able to catch you. She barely got in front of you, but you were still able to slide under her arms. You know that when you hit her you snapped both her legs and dislocated your arm badly." "Yea, I thought she fell kind of funny before I blacked out. I don't know why I was so fast; it may have something to do with how I got here." "Alright I'll bite, how did you get here?" "Well it was my first night working solo at the explosive storage facility when the power went out and I ended up in what you're calling the Spirit World, when I heard blue eyes and the other woman talking. So I high crawled to the hill crest in time to see them enter the light. So I backed down the hill and shifted about 10 meters and crawled back up to see where they went. When I couldn't spot them I came down the hill, circling around the light. At that point I went into the beam and came out on the far side of the crater from your party. The rest you saw." "So when Korra created the new Spirit Portal there must have been enough energy to reach your world and pull you to the Spirit World. It may have been that energy transfer that gave you the ability to move so fast. When Korra left the Northern and Southern Spirit Portals open 3 and a half years ago there were many non-benders who gained the ability to Air Bend. I wonder what your abilities will look like." "So can this energy Korra used to open the new portal be recreated?" "Ah, no this happened when Kuvira's Spirit Cannon tapped into the Spirit vines and went out of control. When Korra blocked the beam by going into the Avatar state that created the explosion causing most of the destruction you see and the creation of the Spirit Portal you used." "So due to a side effect of your war I'm stuck in your world with some type of new ability. Umm, does a dental plan come with this?" "Hahaha, I like your sense of humor kid. There are some Healers that can help you with that. Bolin let the man out." "Can I get a change of clothes and a shower; I kind of lost it while you were waving that pistol at me." "You heard the man Bolin. Then get him to Air Temple Island and get the White Lotus to help you watch him. I'm going to catch up with Su and brief Raiko." "President Raiko, Su Yin Bei Fong just returned with Kurvia in custody!" "Finally, some good news! Have our officers bring Kurvia here immediately!" "I'm sorry sir; our officers don't have custody of Kurvia, because Mrs. Bei Fong handed her over to the White Lotus." "Damn it, don't I have any authority in this city!" "Umm, sir we're not in Republic City, we're on Air Temple Island, a part of the Air Nation. We don't have any jurisdiction here." "Damn you Tenzin!" Raiko mumbles. TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Seven** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling and grammatical corrections, if you read it, review it.** "Bolin, all this damage looks fresh, so how long did the fighting last?" "Some of this was from Kurvia showing what the Spirit Cannon could do, that was about 0800, but our team didn't start fighting her giant mecha until 0900 or so. That's when Kurvia started firing the cannon, it was awes...I mean terrible the way she took out whole city blocks with that purple beam. It wasn't until just before 1000 that we were able to cut through the platinum amour. So it was about 1030 when Mako destabilized the mechas power supply. We were still trying to get out of the mecha when we felt the blast wave that opened the new Spirit Portal. I think that was about 1040 to 1045. So, it was just under 3 hours." "It must have been horrible, I've seen images of this level of destruction, but where are the survivors? Kurvia surrender was less than an hour ago, there hasn't been enough time to get any civilians out, let alone the dead and wounded!" "Oh, we had already evacuated the last of civilian population this morning as the fighting started. You see we knew a week ago Kurvia was coming. As for the dead or wounded I only know of one death, Hiroshi, Asami's dad, and my brother, Mako, who you met." "Oh yea, I remember Mako...the brooding one. Asami, she has a thing for Korra, eh?" "No, no there just really close friends, I mean Asami even offered to help take care of Korra three years ago when she went to the Southern Pole. You see Korra had been hurt really bad and couldn't even walk. Why do you think that?" "Ah, I was there with you when she said "You Bastard, don't you hurt my Korra!", then Tazed me into unconsciousness. So you didn't see this, I wonder if they do? Have you noticed them alone together much, separating when they see you?" "Umm, no, but I've been in Kuvira's army up until about ten days ago. That's when I found out about the Spirit weapon. So with helping evacuate the city I haven't seen the two of them together since I got back." "I think you should keep my spin on this just between us, 'cause I could be wrong or Korra doesn't feel the same way. Did anyone else hear Asami when she Tazed me?" "Ah, yea. Asami said it again when she shocked you a second time, Tenzin was there and took the shock glove away from her. Um, what's Tazed?" "There is a similar weapon from my world, called a Tazer. It means you've been shocked by it. I'll probably be saying lots of things that aren't going to make much sense, so just ask. It looks like I'm here the long haul." "Umm, ok..."long haul"?" "Ahh, the rest of my life...Anyway this looks like a bay, where's this island?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Eight** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling and grammatical corrections, if you read it, review it.** "This is the men's shower room. I asked one of the White Lotus guards to get you one of their uniforms to change into. I'll have them throw your soiled clothes away." "No, have them laundered. I'll want them back." "Why would you want them back, they've been fouled?" "I've noticed that all your clothes are made of natural fibers, wool, cotton, or silk. Mine are manmade fibers which, if they can be replicated, can change the types of clothing you wear. I might be able to turn a fair bit of coin from that." "Ah, so you thinking of making some money from it?" "That's right, since I stuck in Oz and don't have a return ticket." "Ahh, what's an "Oz"?" "Oz is a mystical land from a series of children's books where a young girl transported to, with no apparent way to get back. And if I say something about Toto or Kansas it goes with the same story." As I'm putting my boots back on a young boy of 8 or 9 shows up, "Hi Bolin!" on seeing me he barks, "What's He doing here! He hurt Korra and made Asami cry! I don't like anybody that makes My pretty lady cry!" "Meelo! It was an accident; he was scared and just trying to get away. He did not mean to hurt Korra or upset Asami." As I take a knee in front of the boy, "Meelo, I'm sorry I hurt Blue Eyes or upset Asami, I was scared and just trying hide so I could find out how to get back home." "Oh, is that why..." pauses, looks around, and then whispers in my ear, "you pooped your pants?" Chuckling, "No, that happened later when Chief Bei Fong pointed something she didn't know was a weapon at me." "Oh, so you were really scared?" "I thought my life was going end right then!" "Wow, you couldn't run away again?" "No, Bolin had buried me up to my neck in rock, so all I could do was watch while the Chief waved my own weapon at my face." "Umm, ok. Bolin I'm getting some hot water and towels for Korra and Asami, do ya wanna come with me?" "Ahh no I have..." "Meelo, why don't you let Bolin and I do that, I need to let them know that I'm sorry about hurting Korra and scaring Asami." "Awww, ok. But you'll need to knock, Asami said so. They're in Korra's room Bolin." I smirk at Bolin as the boy leaves, "Well looks like the Korrasami train is leaving the station!" "Huh, what do you mean? Is that another one of your cultural references?" "Never mind Bolin, let's get the hot water and towels. I don't want to miss the floor show! By the way does this culture use last names or titles?" As Bolin and I approach the open door to Korra's room we see the back of a tall bald man in a scuffed up yellow and red jump suits. "Tenzin, we brought the hot water and towels Asami asked for, and someone who would like to speak with them" As we enter the room I can see that both women have been crying. Before I can begin to apologize to them Ms. Sato stands up and exclaims angrily "What's He doing here!" Then starts to charge me, while everyone seems to go into slow motion. As I move around the angry woman, I can see Bolin's mouth slowly open, Tenzin start to raise his arms in protest, and Ms. Sato pivot to set up for a kick to my face, or rather where my face was as I move around her and place the tray by the bed the Avatar is sitting up in, her back to the wall. As I turn towards the doorway everyone's speed returns to normal and Ms. Sato begins to stumble forward, not meeting the expected resistance. I place my hand on her shoulder to stabilize her, "Ms. Sato I mean neither...". As she realizes that I'm behind her I can feel her begin to pivot as the room again goes into slow motion. As she drops her forward leg to spin, raising her left arm to backhand her fist to where my face was I position myself on the trailing side of her arm, just inches from her face, almost chest to chest. As the room returns to normal speed, "or Avatar Korra ill will or harm." Her tear stained face registering shock at evading her blows, and being so close to her. I hear Avatar Korra yell out "Asami stop it!" "What do you want?" I bitterly exclaim into the stranger's face, that has appeared just inches from mine, mysteriously avoiding my blows. As I step back from Ms. Sato, I reply "I only wish to offer my heartfelt apologies for any injuries that I caused to you Avatar Korra," as I nod to her and turning my face back to Ms. Sato, "or causing you such great concern, Ms. Sato. I would also like to express my condolences on the loss of your father." As this stranger his offered slimy attempt at an apology, I coldly replied, "Thank you for your concerns, is there anything else you wish to add?" "Asami!" exclaimed Korra, at Asami's hate filled reply. As the Avatar called out to Ms. Sato, I leaned in and whispered, "Yes, I think that you should tell the Avatar how you feel about her." As the stranger whispered to me I felt the blood rush from my face as I whispered back, "Wwhat do you mean?" "You Bastard, don't you hurt my Korra!", I repeat to her, "If I can figure in out after less than 5 minutes in your world, when do you think your friends will figure it out, and I mentioned it to Bolin, before I figured out that he's incapable of keeping a secret." As I watched the stranger whisper to Asami, I saw her become beet red as she turned her face towards me and quietly said "He knows!" Not realizing what Asami meant, "About what?" She walked to me and whispered "Us!" as I felt the heat rise into my face, looking blankly into Asami's eyes. As both young women's turned deeper and deeper shades of scarlet, I leaned over to Tenzin "Did you know?" "I think the only ones who didn't, besides those two, were Bolin. And Mako." "Mako? Ì met him briefly, but he seemed sharp." "Well, he dated Asami, then he dumped her for Korra, then they split up. And then Asami got back with Mako, but Korra got hurt and lost her memory of their break up. Mako didn't tell her &amp; dumped Asami. Then Korra got her memory back and left Mako for good." I'm looking at Tenzin, my jaw on the floor, "You've got to be kidding me, that boy has got to be dumber than Bolin to do that!" "Well, they are brothers." "Oh, well explains a lot. By the way was anybody taking bets on when those two would figure it out?" "I don't condone gambling...but I think I heard Lin mention something." "Lin?" "Chief Bei Fong." "She seems fascinating, is she involved with anyone?" "Lin can...be difficult to get close to. And don't you think she's a little old for you?" "I'm 56; she looks a bit younger than me. So she's been hurt badly before. Was it messy?" Tenzin his chin to his chest while answering "Unfortunately so." "Wait, what...you!" "Umm it was a long time ago, we've moved on." "Crap, your lives are worse than the soaps my wife used to watch!" "Wait you're married? And what does soap have to do with my life?" TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Nine** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling and grammatical corrections, if you read it, review it.** As Asami and Korra look red faced at each other, Bolin rushes over and grabs the both of them in a bear hug, exclaiming "I'm soooo happy for the two of you!" Ikki walks in and goes "SQUEEEEE!" getting everyone's attention. I pull Tenzin outside to the hallway, "Was, she died almost 18 months ago. And "soap" is a serialized drama about the same group of people making bad relationship decisions with the same people over and over again." "I sorry for your loss, if I may ask how long you were together?" "23 years, but she had been ill for a while, so it wasn't unexpected. Not meaning to change the subject, but what is this societies attitudes towards same sex relationships. My nation is beginning to provide the same legal status on a state by state basis, but there segments that look at it with distain." "Well many of our people have differing views, but most are accepting of people like Korra and Asami. What will help the two of them greatly is the status that the Avatar and Ms. Sato hold. Ms. Sato is the CEO of one of the largest corporation's in the world." "I think I'm going to be very busy for a while, I need to figure out this new skill I seem to have, I need to learn more about your culture and history, as well as licensing my technology as smoothly as possible into yours. I will need money to pay for teachers, I need to learn to read your written language, and it is completely different than what I'm familiar with." "It seems that you have a lot on your plate, but why don't we step back in and talk to Ms. Sato, I think she can be of some assistance to you." President Raiko turns to his staff, "Does anyone know the whereabouts of Avatar Korra or Team Avatar?" A Republic Army Sergeant replies, "I have a report of Mako returning with Master Jinora to the island, Bolin returned next with an unidentified male with an unusual uniform, neither Mako or Bolin have checked in. Avatar Korra returned with Ms. Sato, the Avatar was on a stretcher and they were taken to the Avatar's quarters." "I want a squad of officers to accompany me to the Avatar's quarters! I want to find out why she felt the need to get the Earth Empire to destroy my city after I surrendered!" A mumbling Raiko storms out, "Some one's going to take the blame for this disaster and it's not going to be me!" TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Ten** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling and grammatical corrections, if you read it, review it**. As Bolin bear hugs me and Asami, I notice Tenzin and the stranger, who is smiling towards us, talking together step into the hall. As Bolin puts us down, exclaiming "This is so great, I've got to tell Opal and Mako...oh, maybe not Mako, he might be weird about this, you two being his ex's and all..." Ikki is hugging Asami, gushing "This is so beautiful, is even better than all the stories...ooh I've got to tell Mom and Jinora and..." Asami, with one hand on Ikki's shoulder reaches out and grasps Bolin's arm, "Guys, I think Korra and I would like to tell everyone at dinner, ok. I mean we are the one's dating each other." "That's right, Asami. This is our story to tell, Ikki. Asami, I just saw Tenzin and the stranger step in to the hallway, could you bring them back in, I want to talk to him." Asami stiffens, "It will be alright Asami, he hasn't directly attacked anyone, and Tenzin, Bolin will be here too!"

I sigh and reply, "Alright, but I'm still not sure about him.", as I leave the room. As I reach them I hear Tenzin say that I could be a help to the stranger. I interject "I'm not sure I want to help him!" "Ms. Sato I sorry that I injured Avatar Korra or caused you any concerns, but I am a stranger in what is to me a very strange land. The war torn landscape, the ruins of the city, and to top it off was Avatar Korra flying through the air with no visible means of lift was quite a shock to me.? "So you don't have any Air Benders on your world?" "Ahh, Ms. Sato I don't know what you mean by Air Benders. Bolin made a reference to bending, is this related to that?" "Tenzin could you answer this question, since you're the Air Bending Master here." "Thank you, Asami." As I turn towards the stranger I realize that I don't know his name! "I'm sorry I don't know your name yet, as you know I'm Master Tenzin, leader of the Air Nation." "Oh, I'm sorry for my poor manners, I am Foad, Foad U'Pad, inadvertent interplanetary traveler." "Well Foad, Bending is a gift from the Spirit Turtles that allow some individuals to manipulate an element. There are four types, with some having specialist skills. The basic types are Air, Earth, Fire and Water. The Avatar is the one person who can manipulate all four elements at once. When the body of the Avatar dies their soul is reincarnated in the next Avatar. My Father, Avatar Aang passed on 20 years ago, with his soul going to Avatar Korra." "But you have the ability to fly?" asks Asami. "We can fly with the assistance of machines. But to change the subject, Tenzin thought you and your company could help in licensing some of the tech, I mean technology that I brought with me. Most of this, my weapons, communications and computer devices were confiscated by Chief Bei Fong. I'm going to need to earn some coin in your culture, since it looks like I have no way back to my world." "Why Future Industries, why not some other company?" "In part it's to try and make up for our initial meeting, also Tenzin's tells me you're the CEO of the largest industrial corporation on the planet, you're the Avatar's girlfriend, so that shows you're doing something right, and that the Avatar holds some type of great cultural significance." TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Ten** _I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it. _ _As Raiko and his squad of police officers enter the corridor to the Avatar's quarters they see Tenzin, Foad and Asami come into view at the far end of the hallway. Seeing Ms. Sato, Raiko yells, "Arrest Ms. Sato!"_ Tenzin coldly replies, "President Raiko, this island is part of the Air Nation, you and your men have no authority here!" "I don't care, Tenzin. I'm taking Ms. Sato and the rest of Team Avatar back to what's left of Republic City to face charges!" "That's ludicrous... "Tenzin, I've got this.", I begin move forward while everyone around me seems to freeze in place, grabbing Raiko and exiting the dormitory and running down the pier, where I throw Raiko, what looks like 10 meters, into the bay. Returning to Tenzin's side I see time resume its normal flow.

"...Raiko, are yo...Raiko? Where's Raiko?" As the remaining officers look around, dismayed at Raiko's disappearance, I smirk at them and say, "Who is next?" followed by a low chuckle. Moments after I see Tenzin motion Asami out into the hall, I hear Raiko yelling, and then Tenzin yell back. "Bolin help me out there, I need to see what Raiko's up to!" As Bolin carries me to the door I see 4 confused looking Republic City Police officers as the stranger chuckles at them. Tenzin looks at Foad, "What did you do with Raiko?" "I took him on a long walk off a short pier." "Foad, Raiko can't swim!" I hear Foad say "Shit" and disappear, only reappear a second later dropping a dripping wet, coughing Raiko in a crumpled pile a Tenzin's feet. Tenzin looks at Raiko, "President Raiko, I think it best if you, your staff, any Republic City Police and military leave Air Temple Island, immediately!" Turning to Asami and Foad, Tenzin brings them back into my room, where I hear him whisper, "Foad can someone travel with you while you...Time Bend? I need you and Asami to find Lin and Mako to let them know that under no circumstances should they leave the island. Raiko is looking for scapegoats to blame the destruction of Republic City on. If you see Jinora have her tell the Captain of the White Lotus to clear the island of Raiko's people. Lin and Jinora are at the copiers, while Mako should be at the Healers. I offer my arm to Ms. Sato, "If I may escort you Ms. Sato?" "You may Foad, and if we are to be working together its Asami." As I begin to bend time I notice that Asami is like Raiko, not aware of me as I'm actually dragging her feet across the floor, so I stop after a couple of steps. As Foad takes my arm I see him disappear for just a second, but now I'm just outside Korra's room in the hallway. "Humm, that didn't work, Asami let's try this again with skin to skin contact.", as I offer her my hand. Accepting Foad's explanation I remove my gloves and take his hand. As we begin to move everything goes silent as the hallway turns into a blur. "Foad, this is amazing, it's so quite!" "Great, it works! So which way do we to reach the copiers?" "They'll be in the library, which is out this exit, we'll turn left and it will be second building on the right, past the women's bath house." As we continue towards the library I think aloud, "I wonder if this field would extend to someone holding your hand and if so how far out it would go? Otherwise I think I'll be limited to just one or two people." "Foad, that's an excellent question, we can test that when we find Lin and Jinora!" "Umm, about Lin, I mean Chief Bei Fong, do you know if she is involved with anyone? I asked Master Tenzin, but seem confused about my age and didn't really answer my question." I look at this young man, who appears to be in his mid - twenties, and ask "Just how old are you?" "I'm 56, isn't the white goatee and mustache a big give away!" "Umm, Foad its fire red and you look like you're in your mid - twenties!" I stop suddenly, almost loosing grip of Asami's hand, "What!...I need to find a mirror, fast!" "I have one right here." as I reach in to my jacket pocket for my compact and flip it open, showing him his face. As Asami opens up the compact I steady it with my free hand and aim the reflection towards my mouth. I am amazed at what I see, not only is my facial hair red, but the scaring to my lower lip from a bicycle accident from High School is gone, smiling I see that I have all my teeth, still jumbled together, "Holy Mother Puss Buckets, I look 30 years younger! No wonder she called me kid...well here's hoping she likes younger looking men!" As I close the compact and hand it back to Asami, "Come on let's go!", and start running towards the library, still bending time. TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Twelve** _I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it. _ _As Jinora and I were making copies of the writing on the various items in U'Pad's equipment belt, Jinora picked up the spray canister and asked "Do we know this does?" _ _When, from behind me I heard U'Pad say "It is called peppers spray. A plant based irritant, it's most effective when sprayed the eyes, but anywhere on the face will work." _ As I spin and fire my cables at him, I see him grinning with Asami, holding her hand as they vanish from sight. I feel someone behind me, and I hear U'Pad whisper in my ear "Tag, you're it!" As my cables are still retracting, I spin to hit him, seeing Asami standing next to Jinora, her hand covering what looks like a smile, but U'Pad appears right in front of me, between my arms, so close I can feel his breath saying "Not bad for a 56 year old man ,eh?" As I bring my knee up to hit him the groin he vanishes again, reappearing next to Asami and Jinora. Being so off balance I stumble and drop to my knees. "Asshole!" I exclaim. At Lin's curse I step towards her, taking a knee offering her my hand pitching my voice so only she can hear me, "Yes, but if you play your cards right I can be Your asshole, Chief." "Cut the crap U'Pad, what do you want?" Asami speaks up, "Tenzin sent us Lin, Raiko's lost it. He's trying to arrest anyone that took Kurvia down. He tried to arrest me but Foad time bended him into Yue Bay!" "Wait, Raiko can't swim!" "Yea, I didn't know that, it was a pain to pull him out and back to Tenzin." "I bet he didn't like that!" Asami replies "Yes, when Foad brought him back Raiko was curled my on the floor a cold, wet and coughing mess. Tenzin told him and all his people to get off the island.  
We needed to make sure that you and Mako are safe. Jinora your Dad wants you to inform the White Lotus Captain to make sure all Raiko's people are off the island." "I think the fastest way to do that is to take the three of you to Mako, the all of us find the White Lotus Captain. Then I can help him position his troops faster than Raiko can react with his forces. If need be I can just dump them in the bay!" "That sounds like a good plan U'Pad, what do we do?" "Well, Chief I'd rather not leave my weapons unattended, so can I have them back?" "Not yet, Pretty Boy, I'll be keeping them a little longer! Asami giggles quietly, while the Chief glares at her asking "Something funny Ms. Sato?" "No, Chief." Covering her mouth. "U'Pad, we haven't figured out how to work the fastener on this, would you show me." "No problem Chief Bei Fong, if I may?", as I reach for the equipment belt and place it around her waist, I lean in and whisper "I'd rather be undressing you, than dressing you...but that could be fun too!" As I loop the Velcro and fasten it she scowls at me as the color rises brightly into her cheeks. I offer her my hand as Asami takes my other and reaches for Jinora's as we set out for Mako. "So, who's my navigator for this voyage?" Jinora replies, "The quickest way to the infirmary is this way..." As we time bend past all the Republic soldiers and police I start speaking quietly to Chief Bei Fong, "So, Chief Bei Fong once I get settled and start earning some coin, I would like to take you out to dinner, some place nice..." "Listen kid, I'm flattered but I don't date men young enough to be my son!" "Ah, now there be the rub lassie. I only look young; my current visage is about 30 years younger than my actual age of 56. I was a career officer in my countries ground combat forces, I've been married twice, the first just before my commissioning as officer and entry in to the army. Unfortunately the marriage did not survive the transition. The second marriage lasted some 23 years before Sherry succumbed to complications of a chronic disease about 18 months ago." Ì pause, sighing and continue on. "Chief I know that I've only been in your world a few hours but I find you to be a fascinating woman, your highly intelligent, driven to succeed, extremely capable at everything you do, your strong willed and for the icing on the cake, extremely attractive to me. I would very much like to be in your life. If you think this is odd for someone who looks like a twenty something, Ms. Sato can attest to my shock and amazement at my current appearance." As the Chief looked past this man towards Asami and Jinora seeing looks of amazement, Jinora spoke," This is so much better than Ikki's stories!", and Asami confirmed U'Pad's reaction to his apparent youth. "So why are you so direct after having just meeting me?" Chief I've done the dance, I'm sure you have too. But, no offense Ms. Sato, I don't want to spend three years only to find out my dance partner has felt the same way the whole time." "Wait, Asami you told Korra!" "Umm, yes...I overheard that there was betting on when..." "Damn, Bumi wins the pot, 5,000 Yuan's! And I had the next block of time that started tomorrow. What made you decide today?" "Umm, Foad did." "What, how! You've only been here less than 6 hours!" "Well, when I hurt the Avatar, Asami and Tazed me yelling "You Bastard, don't you hurt my Korra!" Bolin told me later the Asami had said it again when she Tazed me a second time, while I was unconscious. That's when I figured it out and told Bolin before I knew he could keep a secret like a sieve could hold water. I told her this when we met for the second time in the Avatar's room. And that's a story in itself." Jinora speaks up, "Well we're here." As we enter the infirmary two Republic City Police officers are placing cuffs on the wounded Mako, while a female Healer is sprawled on the floor. Jinora exclaims "Aunt Kya!" "Jinora, don't let go yet!" I warn, "Chief, should I dump these guys in the bay?" "Let me see their faces." As I maneuver the group into view of the officers faces, the Chief growls "Put the SOB's in the middle of Yue Bay!" "Your wish is my command!" As I release both women's hands and grab the two men's uniforms and drag them to the bay. As I drop the first I see his keys, so I grab the second ones to un-cuff Mako. Returning to the infirmary the 3 women don't appear to have moved, I take the Chief's hand to continue our earlier conversation. As I face the Chief I take her hand and synchronize our time flow, "So can I take you to dinner?" "Damn, you are straight to the point, aren't you? I'll think about it, I've got a lot on my plate right now, the war just ending, the city in ruins, Raiko out for blood. Hell, I might even be out of a job and exiled from Republic City!"

I smile into her emerald eyes, "I can respect that, but I can give you a break that no one else would notice, maybe go do something stupid, like stripping Raiko while he's giving a public speech!" As she smiles back, a glint in her eyes, "Thank you Foad. Now let's get back to work." As we turn back to the group our hands separate. TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Thirteen** _I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it. _ _Mako, struggling with Raiko's lackeys suddenly sees them vanish and the cuffs dropping from his wrists, Jinora rushing to Kya, Asami moving towards him with a concerned look on her face, "Mako, are you ok?", as the Chief and the stranger, U'Pad appeared by the door._ "I'm fine, Asami, but check Kya, they hit her pretty hard when she tried to stop those clowns." Jinora looks up worriedly, "She unconscious and won't wake up, she needs to get to Korra as quickly as possible!" "OK, I can try to take the 5 of you at once, but will need skin to skin contact while I carry Kya. Jinora, can you pull her skirt up to just above her knee for me please." Mako looks on at U'Pad barking orders like he's in charge, "Chief what's going on? Those two clowns come it saying President Raiko wants me up locked up for destroying the city, and what's U'Pad doing here?" "Mako, it's a real mess right now and Foad is being a big help in keeping our asses out of the fire. For now follow his lead and I'll brief you as we go." "Chief, I've got Jinora and Asami ready, Mako can you walk?" "Yea, U'Pad, I got it you lead we follow." I reply sarcastically. Chuckling, "Chief could link us up?" "Come on Mako give me your hand.", as I reach for Kya's ankle. As I start to step off, I notice Asami doesn't move and loses contact with Jinora. "Asami, can you hear me?" With no response I stop bending. "OK, change of plans. It looks like I'm going to need to make 2 trips. I'll take Kya, Mako and Jinora first, then come back for you and Asami, ok?" "That sounds like a plan, Foad." "Let me give you a run down on my weapons, the least lethal is the pepper spray. It's the canister just to the left of where the belt connects together. Aim the little hole above the trigger towards the perp's face; you're trying to get this in their eyes. It can reach about 2 body lengths out. Then there is the collapsible metal baton, pull it out and give it a quick downwards snap to extend it. Finally there's the pistol, the holster is a bit stiff, and so when I draw I'll reach across with my left hand to hold it steady. As you draw the weapon you should have your feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent, facing the opponent. Bring the weapon across the waistline..." "Foad this is taking too long, just go!" "Right, Mako grab Kya's ankle, Jinora grab some skin. And Chief you owe me an answer!", as I bend our way back to Korra's room. "Well, Asami do you want the baton?" "Yes, Chief, thank you. What did he mean, that you owe him an answer?", as she hands me the baton. As we head to Korra's room, "Jinora, when we get to Korra's room I'm going to drop Kya on Korra's bed. So you'll need to brief Korra and your Father on the situation. When I return with Asami and the Chief, you, Lin and I will go find the White Lotus Captain." As the party exits the library Mako is stunned when he notices a flock of bird's stationary in flight. "Whhat's happening?" he stammers out Jinora starts to explain, "Foad is Ben..." when she stops in mid word and separates from the group. When I realize that I don't have Jinora any more, I stop bending and turn back. "Jinora I need to get these two to Korra. Let the Chief know, then the 3 of you get to the White Lotus Captain." "Mako, let's go before I totally give out!", as I start bending again. "U'Pad you're not very good at bending are you." Still moving, I reply "I get that you don't like me, but right now I'm you best chance for getting back to the Avatar and avoiding another visit from Raiko's goons. We can work things out later, once we're out of danger." Damn, this kid has some serious attitude issues, I think to myself. As we finally reach Korra's building we can hear sounds of a fight from inside. "Mako you and Kya hide behind these hedges, I'm going help Tenzin and Korra by hitting these guys from the rear", as I hand him Kya and unbend them. As I move down the hallway I see 4 Benders, 2 Fire, a Water and Earth pushing Tenzin and Bolin down the hall. I realize that my bending is wearing out, because I can see the 2 groups moving in slow motion. Looking around I see a push broom next to a mop and wheeled mop bucket in an alcove. Snapping off the heads, sprinting into the group of 4 and using the handles like batons I begin to strike violently, aiming for ribs, nose's, sweeping one off his feet, knocking him out when he hits the floor. As they slowly react to my onslaught I grab the cuffs and begin to secure their hands behind them. As I roll the last one face down my bending gives out as I feel Tenzin's air blast's pass over me. "Tenzin, stand down, it's U'Pad!" I yell down the hall. "Mako and Kya are just outside the door, Kya needs help now!" I tell them. As Bolin runs past me towards the door, Tenzin stops, "Where are Jinora, Lin and Asami? TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Fourteen** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it** Jinora runs down the hallway to the infirmary, both Lin and Asami step out to meet her, "Jinora why did you come back, what happened to Foad and the others?" asks Lin. "His bending is weakening, so he couldn't take us all at once. He's trying to get Kya and Mako back to Korra's room, but wants us to find the White Lotus Captain to give him Daddy's orders." "Let's do that then", as Lin leads the younger women towards the White Lotus barracks, "I forgot how little bending experience Foad has." "Is that bad, Chief?" asks Asami. "If he seriously over taxes himself he could collapse and sleep for days. He really doesn't know bending or how to pace himself. We may have been asking too much of a brand new bender. I hope he makes it to Tenzin. When Foad tells him why only Mako and Kya are with him, I'm sure Tenzin will make him rest." As Tenzin runs up to me it looks like he's being pulled back down a long black tunnel as I see the floor rush up to my face. As Bolin carries Kya in to the dormitory, with Mako next to them, they see Foad start to collapse to the floor. Tenzin breaks his fall before that, "Bolin could you give me Kya and take Foad into Korra's room? "Sure, Tenzin, it was great how he took out those 4 Benders, I don't know how much longer we could have held out!" Mako looks on in distain, "I don't see what's so great about this guy! First he hurts Korra, then he can't get us all back in one trip, then he loses Jinora and has to send her back to the Chief and now he passed out without even getting hit, what a wimp!" "Mako, I'm ashamed of you! This man just arrived in our world, with no way back, selflessly helps us of his own volition, using new skills that the Spirits gave him, not knowing what his limits are, helping stranger's that he has just met, putting his own life in great peril and collapses from exhaustion and you have the audacity to call him a wimp!" "Hey brother quit yelling, my head hurts..." "Kya, thank the Spirits, are you alright?" "No, little brother, my head hurts and you're yelling at Mako." "I'm sorry Kya; let me get you into Korra's room so you can lay down. Mako, I'll talk to you later about this." Bolin walks into Korra's room carrying Foad. Korra asks "Bolin what's happening?" "I don't know, Tenzin and I were fighting those 4 benders, getting our butts kicked when Foad just shows up out of nowhere with these 2 broomsticks right in the middle of the just swinging like crazy and the benders dropping all over, Ohh then, this was really cool, he takes their handcuffs and hand cuffs them all. Then boom he passes out. I don't get it, they never even hit him?" "Put him on the bed Bolin and please bring me some water, I need to see if I can find out what's wrong with him." As Bolin brings Korra the bowl of water, she begins move her arms sweeping motions, causing the water to glow blue as it rises over the unconscious man's body forming a ribbon as it courses over his still form. As Tenzin carries Kya into to the room, he looks at the unconscious man with concern, "How do his chi levels look, Korra?" "It's strange Tenzin, I can barely feel any. I've never felt it this low." "I was afraid this might happen, his body has undergone a Great Spiritual energy shock. From what Foad has told me his body became 30 years younger when he was pulled from his world to ours. On top of that he gained the ability to bend time, but has no idea on how far he could go with it. It's like a small child standing in a bathtub full of his chi, as he uses the chi he's pulling on the chain to the stopper, if he pulls too hard to fast the stopper comes free and his chi flows out. He can be overwhelmed by this and easily injured." Korra gasps, "Will he be alright?" "I don't know, Korra, I just don't know. Jinora may have a better idea; we may even have to ask Wan Shi Tong. We have no records on when the Northern and Southern Spirit Portals were formed, which would be the closest thing to this new Spirit Portal. Is the healing water helping him at all?" "It is a little I think, his levels are so low it's hard for me to tell. Kya do you feel well enough to try helping me?" "No Korra, I have a terrible headache and my vision is blurred. Can't we get some other Healers to help Tenzin?" "I'm sorry, not yet Kya, not until the White Lotus clear more of Raiko's troops and police from the island. His rash actions are creating a terrible rift between the Air Nation and Republic City, let alone what he may do to the Team Avatar members that are Republic City citizens." "Tenzin, beside you and the Air Benders that's everybody but me! I hope Asami's alright..." TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Fifteen** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it** As Lin, Asami and Jinora head from the infirmary towards the White Lotus barracks they are met by 3 wings of Air Benders returning from Kurvia's remaining troops from the city, one lead by Bumi and one by Kai. Jinora fills them in on Raiko's actions since the destruction of Kurvia's giant mecha. Jinora has her Uncle Bumi take a wing to guard her Mother and little brother Rohan. "Kai, I need you to take your wing to Avatar Korra's room to help my Father." "But Jinora I want to make sure that you're safe!" Jinora steps closer to Kai and whispers to him, "That's sweet, but I'll have Chief Bei Fong, Asami and the other wing with me. Besides it will impress my Father. And ask him if he thinks it's safe enough to send a message back about Mr. U'Pad, I think the Chief would really like to know. Now go and be safe!" "You got it, Master Jinora!" as Kai turns and departs with his team. Jinora turns to the remaining wing leader, I want you in air to scout a clear route to the White Lotus barracks, and we need to avoid any Republic City Police officers or soldiers on our way there." "Jinora, that is an excellent plan, I'm impressed!" Jinora blushes, "Thank you Chief Bei Fong, I like to think I get it from watching you." "Kid, you're going to make me blush. It looks like those scouts have found us a route, so let's go." Just minutes later the team arrive at the White Lotus barracks to find General Iroh with the White Lotus Captain. Chief Bei Fong cautions the group to stay back as she approaches the young General. "General Iroh, what's the situation?" "Chief Bei Fong, I'm glad to see you made it out of the City unharmed. Your sister has Kurvia in the White Lotus compound under heavy guard by her personal forces, while the Earth Empire forces are peacefully with drawing back towards the border, while the bulk of our combat forces are...closely observing the withdrawal. I am also attempting to reach President Raiko by...radio to confirm some confusing orders that I seem to have misplaced.", as the document he's holding bursts into flames. "So General Iroh, what's the disposition of your troops?" "Well, Chief the bulk of the combat troops are observing the withdrawal of the Earth Empire army, while my remaining forces have been redeployed to assess the damage caused by Kurvia's Spirit Cannon, except for my personal staff of 5, with one...radio operator and 2 runners. I also requested your Assistant Chief redeploy all of your officer's to assist in the City's damage assessment. I apologize if I overstepped my authority, but I felt the utmost speed was needed in what seems to be another dark hour that Avatar Korra and her team has saved us from. How is she, I have reports that she was injured after the new Spirit Portal formed?" "Oh, she's fine General, the injuries were minor. She is recovering nicely in her quarters." "Good, I'm glad our Avatar is well, she is so important to the global balance. If she is feeling up to it I would like to visit with her, it has always been a pleasure speaking with her." "Of course General, I would be happy to pass on your request to the Avatar. If you would please excuse me, Master Jinora and I have some questions for the White Lotus Captain." "Of course Chief Bei Fong, it's always a pleasure!" "And likewise for you General Iroh." Jinora, standing nearby with Asami, "Chief Bei Fong what was that about?" Asami giggles "That was beautiful to watch Chief!" "Damn if that boy were only 20 years older..." "Well there is U'Pad." "You make a good point there Ms. Sato, you make a good point. Jinora that is what you call word play. Iroh has all of his fighting force following the Earth Empire army, what he has left in the city are support troops that are no match for the White Lotus. He also convinced my Assistant Chief to move the police back into the city. What he has left are 8 men loyal to him and not Raiko. He got Raiko's order to arrest anyone associated with Team Avatar, seems to have lost it in a fire I think he said. He's trying to reach Raiko by radio to confirm the order, but the radios haven't worked since the Spirit Portal opened. "So that's why he burned that paper when he said he misplaced the order. That was all nicely veiled." says Asami. Lin turns to Jinora "I'm glad you could see this Jinora, you're going to need to listen for this as you begin to take a greater role in the Air Nation. Your Father is very good at this; you should ask him to teach you." "Thank you Chief, I will." Jinora replies. TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Sixteen** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it** As the group approaches the White Lotus Captain, he turns to Jinora. "Master Jinora, how may I serve?" "Captain, what is the disposition of your troops?" "I have a third of the force observing the City for possible incursions, a third sweeping the island for any Republic City Police officers or soldier's that may have gotten lost during their redeployment, and the remaining third is split between Master Tenzin's main residence and the women's dormitory that houses the Avatar's quarters." "Good, I dispatched a wing under Acolyte Bumi to Master Tenzin's quarters and a wing under Acolyte Kai to Avatar Korra's quarters. Also my most recent report has Master Tenzin at Avatar Korra's quarters. I will leave the wing that is with me at your disposal. Are there any Healers here, Sufi Kya was injured at the infirmary and was transported to the Avatar's quarters, along with Team Avatar member Mako who was badly burned in the attack on Kurvia's giant mecha. The 2 parties who assaulted Sufi Kya were removed from the island." "Thank for that report Master Jinora, I will dispatch a team with 2 Healers to the Avatar's quarters." Lin steps up "Captain, can you spare a third for a party that is great interest to us?" "Of course Chief Bei Fong, with the Master's consent?" "Oh, yes. I'm sorry Chief, I forgot about Foad. Captain this man is in his mid-twenties, 210 centimeters tall, bald with hazel eyes, a flame red moustache and goatee in a White Lotus uniform." Jinora says.

"Thank you for that, I will amend our bulletins to show he is associated with you Master Jinora, Chief Bei Fong, as well as Bolin." "Thank you for your diligence Captain. We will be returning to the Avatar's quarters now, please dispatch the Healers quickly." "We live to serve and protect, Master Jinora." TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Seventeen** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling and grammatical corrections, if you read it, review it.** As the sun sets into the Mo Ce Sea dinner is being served in the main dining hall on Air Temple Island, where we find Tenzin and family, Team Avatar and friends in a large alcove eating and talking quietly after the days arduous events, the Battle with Kurvia's Colossus, the creation of the new Spirit Portal, President Raiko's ill-advised attempt to capture and blame Team Avatar for the destruction of Republic City's center, creating a rift between the Air Nation and the Republic of Nations, and the role of the man who was key in thwarting Raiko's plan. Korra speaks up, loudly "Can I have everyone's attention please," the conversations among the group halting, "Asami and I have an announcement to make...umm we'd liike..." as she begins to stammering, her face turning a beet red. Asami, also blushing leans into her hugging her arm, "...to let you all know we're dating! Umm, each other..." stopping at the silence settling across the alcove. Its first broken by Bumi's "That's it, every one pay up! I win!" Pema's pouting "I thought for sure they'd do it before the battle." Tenzin's loudly exclaims "Pema!" whispering to her, "I thought so too!" as Pema leans against her husband, both smiling at the newly announced couple. Lin turning to Korra, "Way to go kid, I am happy for the both of you! But I'm out 500 Yuan, and maybe a job." Korra looks dumbfounded, while Asami smiles, "Chief, my head of Security is retiring soon I'd be happy to have someone with your experience at Future Industries!" "Thanks Asami, but let's see how things play out before I take up your generous offer."

Mako looks on in shock at the announcement, while Bolin is yelling "Oooohhhooo" as Opal smiles up at his profile, Meelo sulking mumbling, "Darn, I wanted the Pretty Lady!", Ikki giving her normal "SQUEEEEE" of excitement, Jinora, with a glimmer in her eye smile at the new couple, while next to her Kai utters in confusion, "No way, does this mean your dating?What are your plans?" Korra's mouth finally closes, with a gulp, "Wait, Bumi won the bet? You mean there was a pool? You all knew!" Asami realizing what Korra has just said, turns beet red as her mouth drops open and buries her face in Korra's shoulder, as Bumi replies. "Yea, except for the kids and "Team Avatar", we started to figure it out when you got back to Republic City." The newly announced couple gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, basking in the love and support from their close friends. TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Seventeen** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes. If you read it, review it.** In the infirmary the Healers are working shifts trying raise Foad's depleted chi levels with little success, as he has lain unconscious for the last several hours. In the growing darkness Korra, Asami, Jinora and Lin walk in to check who has had such a dramatic impact on their lives in less than a day. Korra speaking with Jinora, "So you think that Foad's world doesn't have chi energies?" "Or that they are not aware of it, since they don't have Bending. The closest comparison we have to him is after Harmonic Convergence when the new Air Benders began to appear. The main difference is that here we know that it takes a lot of training to become a master Bender and how chi works. Foad doesn't, so when he used his bending so much in those few hours it was like he pulled the drain plug in the tub that contained his chi and it just poured out. This is why he is so weak now." "Jinora, do you think the Healers treatment will restore his chi to safe levels?" asks Lin. "I don't know Chief, Aunt Kya told me that she's never heard of anyone having chi levels this low. She isn't sure what is keeping him alive, but thinks that something is keeping him tethered to our world." When I come to I find myself back in that field of florescent purple flowers flat on my back starring up at a strangely lit sky. As I sit up I notice a familiar looking man in what look like orange and red Buddhist Monk robes sitting in the Lotus position. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" "Ah you're awake, good. And no, I'm Avatar Aang, Tenzin's father." "Oh, that's why you look familiar. Wait your Korra's predecessor! Am I dead? Or dying?" "Maybe. But I can tell you this, Grasp your Earthly tether,  
Enter the Tempest,  
Fill and become Life As the field of flowers fades away I find myself standing perpendicular to my body as a glowing blue ribbon of water circles over my physical body through the chest of my spiritual body. What did Aang mean, grasp your earthly tether as I twisting my wife's wedding band on the little finger of my left hand... as I notice Jinora, Korra, Asami and Lin outside the alcove the bed my body is laying on. I drift closer to catch what they are saying.

"...something is keeping him tethered to our world." Ok, that sounds like what Aang said. What was the rest, enter the Tempest, fill and become Life. "I think of all the things he has done in the, what only 9 or 10 hours he has been here. The first thing I tried to do was kill him after he hurt you, Korra. Then he made me realize that I needed to tell you how I felt, to saving Mako and then you from Raiko's goons. I hope that I..," turning to Korra and taking her hands, "...we can tell him how grateful we are that he came into our lives!" The Healer treating Foad suddenly calls out, "I need help, and I'm losing him!" No, I think to myself, I don't want to die! Korra moves to assist the Healer with the glowing blue healing water, going in to the Avatar state to boost her abilities. Lin turns away from the other women I hear her whisper "Damn it Foad, why did I wait to give you my answer," as a single tear runs down her cheek, "it was just dinner." I reach out my hand to caress that lone tear and say "I know your answer, now" As I begin to my Avatar enhanced abilities to the healing water, Foad bolts his upper body straight up through the flowing blue stream, saying "I know your answer now!" Coming out of the Avatar state I grab his arm in support, "Foad are you alright?" As the Avatar is asking me if I'm alright, but I ignore her and get out of the bed, stepping over to Lin, catching that lone tear running down her face with the small finger of my left hand, "I know your answer now.", as I cup her face with both hands gently brushing my lips against hers, watching her emerald eyes flutter closed. I feel her firm arms slide around pulling me in for a deeper kiss, when she suddenly pulls away. I see Foad suddenly sit straight up, pushing his face and upper body through the ribbon of glowing blue healing water that was over him. As Korra grabs his arm in support he turns in bed and puts his feet on the floor. As he stands up the gown he was placed in I see it is drenched, clinging to his broad chest, flat stomach, abs and oh my...he is suddenly in front of me brushing the lone tear from my right cheek with the little finger of his hand, saying oh so softly that he knows my answer now. Cupping my face with his hands, Foad gently kisses me. As I slide my arms around his broad shoulders, pulling in for a firmer kiss, I feel the warm soft skin of his back...the gown fluttering against the back of my hand! As I pull sharply away I hear Korra chuckle and say "He's a biggin isn't he, Lin!" Asami giggles; blushing as she looks away, exclaims "Korra!" As I grin up at Foad, "You idiot, you're in a hospital gown and your drenched!" As I look down at Lin my brain stops working as I respond, "Huh?" Scowling at this idiot I whisper to him "Your gown is plastered against you and your ass is hanging out." "Oh...can someone get me a robe, Please!" Chuckling, the Healer who was working on Foad hands him a robe. "I'd like to apologize for that, I guess as a romantic confession that was a bit of a flop" "Oh, I don't know," pipes up Jinora, "I think I'm going to remember that sight for a loonng time!" "Jinora!" Korra, blushing brightly exclaims, as Asami laughs. My arm around Lin's shoulder, I feel her arm reach up behind to my head, smacking the back of it sharply, before pulling my head down to firmly kiss her. Feeling Lin's teeth lightly nip my lower lip, I pull her body into mine, when I hear another voice behind me. "Chief Bei Fong I would greatly appreciate you not molesting my patients in the infirmary! Kya sternly admonishes them, "It is very", as the couple break apart and quickly face me, "distr...Umm...For Spirits sake Lin, the two of you get a room!" As I look down I see that I'm tenting my robe. I turn to the wall and ask, "Does this me I'm discharged? I'd like to get some real clothes now!" "Not just yet Mr. U'Pad," states Kya, "I like to examine my patients that have a miraculous recovery from a near death experience." TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Nineteen** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes. If you read it, review it.** At this Kya pulls me back in to the alcove I was in, "Umm, isn't the bed soaked, when I came to I sat up and disrupted the healing water that was over me." "I see that you have little experience Water Bending Mr. U'Pad, Benders of any skill can manipulate their element down to molecular level, so we are able to bend all to the water out of the bedding. And if I may, let me bend that water out of your gown." "Why yes, thank you. The fibers are a little coarser than I'm used to." Asami steps forward, "Kya is it alright if I speak to Mr. U'Pad for a few moments?" "Alright, but if I ask you to leave, you'll do it with no questions." "Of course, Kya you are the lead Healer here." Turning to Foad, "Now, Mr. U'Pad having examined some your equipment and clothing while you were recovering from today's actions I find I am not familiar with the fabric of the cloth, do you know from what plant or animal it comes from. Your undergarments are extremely sheer, but have the ability to transport liquid from the inside to the outside, where it appears to evaporate quickly" "If you are comfortable with it, I would prefer that you use my First name, Foad. Mr. U'Pad is my father. As far at the fabrics of my clothing I believe that the only one containing natural fibers, and even then it is a mix of natural, cotton, and manmade or artificial fibers, I think it is called polyester, are my socks. Everything else is straight artificial fiber. These are produced through a chemical process from a natural resource commonly called oil or a petrochemical. Are you familiar with this substance, Ms. Sato?" "Please, Foad, call me Asami. You did prevent Raiko's men from arresting Korra and I earlier today, and that we are both grateful for." Korra breaks in, speaking enthusiastically, "From Bolin and Tenzin's report you were very effective when taking down the 4 Benders that were after me. Did you use any chi blocking?" "No, Avatar Korra, what is chi and can I be trained on how to block it, but we can get to that later. The reason I was so effective against them was, even though my Bending energies were running out, those 4 were effectively just standing still as I incapacitated them. I just struck them where I knew I could break bones or cause intense pain, so that they would be unable to resist." "Oh...and call me Korra. Avatar is just a title." "Foad, yes we use refined oil as a fuel for are vehicles, of which my company has the largest market share, the Satomobile." "Unfortunately I'm not a Chemical or Petrochemical Engineer and can't tell you what part of the cracking process the oil refinery would use to produce the raw petrochemical material or the chemical process that would turn that in to the fibers matching the clothing I brought with me. As I think about it may take a great deal of time and resources to reverse engineer the technology that is in my clothing, weapons, communications and information equipment." As I see Foad begin to get dejected has begun to realize how daunting the reverse engineering process might be, and how long it might be before either of us could see any returns from it, I reach out to reassure him, "At least you have this new type if Bending!" As Foad is lying on the bed, I'm using my healing water to check his chi levels, which appear to be normal. This is strange in that only moments before his chi levels were so low he might not have survived, as they had dropped just before he regained conscious. This is very strange, because Foad has claimed to be from a society that doesn't know about spiritual energy, but this kind of recovery just screams some type of spiritual connection. Then I hear him say, "Asami, I'm not sure how much help I can be with that. According to Avatar Aang I might have died if he hadn't given me a clue on how to get back." Kya gasps in surprise, losing control of the spirit water above Foad drenching him and the pallet he is laying on. "You saw my Father! What did he say?" "Um, can you get this water off of me, or do I have to start charging for the floor show?" Lin pipes in, "I've heard of those, you can get good money for them, but I'd have to arrest you then!" smacking her cuffs in one hand. Jinora looks on red faced and amazed, Korra is looking confused at Asami, who is also red faced, a hand covering her eyes, shaking her head at the floor, Kya giggling, "Sorry Foad I just didn't expect you to have been able to make a spiritual connection so soon after coming to our world." Looking at Lin I wink, and nod my head as I respond to Kya's comment, "Well I had just saved the current Avatar from great peril with no regard to my own wellbeing; maybe I just got special treatment for that?" Grinning, Kya asks "So what did he say?" "Well, when I first saw him I thought he was familiar, so I asked him if I knew him. He told me he was Avatar Aang, your and Tenzin's dad. Since I knew he was Korra's predecessor I asked him if I was dead or dying. He gave me a very reassuring answer of Maybe, and then told me this poem: Grasp your Earthly tether, Enter the Tempest, Fill and become Life. The next thing I know is I'm hearing Jinora saying something is keeping me tethered to this world. Then I could see Lin and I knew that I needed to come back." looking at Lin intently. Raiko fumes in his new office, "Damn that red bearded White Lotus guard. How did this one man stop me, the President of the United Republic of Nations?" TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Twenty** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling and grammatical corrections, if you read it, review it.** Raiko, fuming at his cramped temporary office the oldest bus barn maintenance building in the city, snaps at his assistant "This is the best you could find! It has got to the oldest building in the City! Couldn't you find anything better; I am the President of the United Republic!"  
"It's actually the second oldest," replies Lei, Tarrlok's former aide, "the oldest is next door where the 10 Police Officers you asked for are billeted, Mr. President." "Good, bring them to me now." "I'm sorry Mr. President; they won't all fit in your office. If you like I can have them come in 2 groups?" "No, their next door you say, take me to them." As sky is just beginning to lighten in the hour before dawn, Lei guides Raiko to the old maintenance bay for the city's bus barn. Outside the open bay doors are 2 large United Republic Marines standing guard of the 10 men sleeping on pallets in the empty work shop. When one of them see's the President he snap's to attention and bellows out "Attention on deck!" His partner snap's to attention, giving Raiko a salute. Meanwhile the 10 men clumsily stumble to attention from their newly deprived sleep, as Raiko begins to speak. "I'd to personally like to thank you men for your exemplary service yesterday during this City's time of crisis from the enemies of the United Republic. Your dedication to the protection of the Office of the President will not go unrewarded! I am rewarding you with letters of commendation and the highest award that I can provide you as Police Officers of New Republic City, the Public Safety Officer Medal of Valor for your dedication above and beyond the call of duty! I am also going to make sure you and your immediate families do not unduly suffer in the aftermath from the damaged caused to our Capital City by the personal battle between Avatar Korra and the former leader of the Earth Empire forces, Kurvia. To do this I am assigning you as Liaison Officers from the Republic City Police Department to each of the 6 Provencal capitals across the United Republic of Nations. My assistant, Lei, has your letters of commendation, medals and orders. May peace and balance fill your days." As Raiko turns and leaves, Lei begins handing out the paperwork, the 10 men begin to talk among themselves. "What was that all about?", asks one. Another, his uniform still damp and smelling from his swim Yue Bay, replies "We fucked up! When you failed to arrest Sato and let Raiko get dumped in the bay, us when Mako got snatched out from under us and we got dumped in the bay! My partner couldn't swim! I barely made it back to the city with him. Then those 4 got their asses handed to them by one nonbender while they tried to get Bolin.", pointing to the 4 with various serious injuries amongst them, "Raiko is getting us out of the city to avoid any embarrassment. With us out of reach of the Air Nation it's going to be hard for Tenzin to prove Raiko violated Air Nation sovereignty. The group has various expressions of relief and fear across their faces. TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Twenty One** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling and grammatical corrections, if you read it, review it.** I awake in the darkened room, seeing the slightest lightening of the sky over the sheer mountains that encircle the darkened and damaged skyline of city across the bay. I feel Lin's head on my shoulder, her arm across my chest, softly snoring. I can see the shadows of her armor and our boots where we scattered across room before collapsing on to the pallet, exhausted from the day's events. As I hear her snoring stop, she raises her head in the lightening darkness. "Mmmmm, Foad?"  
"Yes Lin."  
"What time is it?"  
"Well, if things are the same as my world, I think it's about an hour before sunrise." As she turns her head to look out the window exposing the pale skin of her neck, "Yep, that looks about right.", as I begin to trace my fingers up her neck and jaw line, "Mmmmm, Foad, that feels nice." "I like it too.", as I whisper into her ear, my lips brushing her ear lobe.  
"Foad," as she turns to face me, "this is a Monks dormitory and the walls are really, really thin." As if to punctuate her words we hear Korra through the wall, "Mmmmm, Asami..." I chuckle as Lin speaks up "Hey you two geta hotel!" As we hear Asami giggle, Korra sleepily responding "Uh, sorry Chief..."  
I lose it and start laughing, Lin smacking my chest with the palm of her hand going "shhhh!" As I stop laughing, Lin begins running her hand across my chest, "I want you to know that getting me into bed last night doesn't mean that I'm easy." "Ditto, Lin, ditto." "So, Foad where do we go from here?" "Well Lin I think if we go now you and I could infiltrate Raiko's quarters and assassinate him at sunrise, as Tenzin leads the Air Nation forces to overpower the remaining command and control facilities in a coordinated strike, we could have control of the United Republic by breakfast! What do you say?" As Lin props herself up on an elbow, she strikes the side of my head with other arm, "I think you sound too much like Bumi!" As I catch her free hand in mine, speaking softly "Lin, as in all new relationships we figure out how we fit together, what we like and don't like about each other as we, I hope, build a life together.", bringing her captured hand to my lips and softly kissing the palm. "Foad, that was beautiful, why didn't you say that to begin with?"  
"Because I was stalling while I tried to figure out how to saw what I meant without being to clinging and I'm pissed at Raiko's for trying to scapegoat you just in order to look good!", growling at the end of my sentence. Cupping his face in my free hand I look at his eyes, almost shinning in the darkened room, "Pretty Boy you say the nicest things! Come on, I've just the thing to work out that stress!", as I raise my voice "Asami, you still listening?" Asami shakily replies through the thin wall, "No Chief, I mean yes, I'm here!" Looking at Foad, I grin, shaking my head I whisper "Kids, they never learn!", raising my voice, "Grab some clothes, let's go to the common steam baths and work out some kinks." As I wake up in the predawn darkness, faint light just beginning to kiss the shear peaks surrounding the darkened city, I feel Asami's head on my shoulder. I lean over and smell the scent of jasmine in her hair, kissing the top of her head. I feel her stretch against my body her perfect form fitting against me so well, she raises her head and looks at me, "K-Korra?" "Yes, Asami." As she drops her face into my neck I feel her inhale, "You smell so nice...what are you wearing?" "Me? I don't use perfume." "Mmmmm, so it's just you, grrrrr", as I begin to kiss and nip at the side of Korra's neck. "Mmmmm, Asami...", I hear Korra moan as I begin moving down her neck when I hear Chief Bei Fong "Hey you two geta a hotel!" As the two young women freeze at the sound of Bei Fong's voice, Korra replies "Uhh, sorry Chief...", while Asami covering her mouth, giggles. Then they hear Foad begin to laugh, then stop when Lin slaps his chest. Asami sits up on her knees and leans across the pallet to place her ear against the thin wall separating the two rooms. Korra sharply whispers, "Asami ,don't...", as Asami bringing index finger to her mouth whispers back "shhhh.", as she listens to the older couple in the next room. Korra pouts angrily, arms across her chest. After just a minute or so of watching her new girlfriend in one of her borrowed sleep shirts, barely covering the curve filled black lace panties, Korra starts to reach out to stroke the porcelain skin of her hips and thigh, when the Chief speaks out through the wall, "Asami, you still listening?" At the Chief's inquiry, Asami sits up bringing her hands on to her thighs trapping Korra's hand there, replying "No Chief, I mean yes, I'm here!", looking down on Korra's captured hand, her fingers almost touching the thin fabric between her legs, a smile crosses her face as she whispers "later" to Korra, who looks like a little child caught with her finger in the pie. As the Chief's voice comes through their common wall, "Grab some clothes, let's go to the common steam baths and work out some kinks."

TBC 


	22. Chapter 22

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Twenty Two** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling and grammatical corrections, if you read it, review it.** As the two couples met up in the hallway, Foad realized the he was the only one without a change of clothes. His guard uniform was being shipped to the chemical research center at Yu Dao. "Um, Lin my closet is 2 worlds away, so I don't have a change of clothing. I'll also need a change on under garments, to include socks." "Shouldn't be a problem to get you another Whitening Lotus uniform, until we can get you some civilian clothes. We'll have to wait until after breakfast for the supply room to open to do that." Asami speaks up, "Foad, after things get back to normal I could take you and Lin to set you up, consider it my thanks for all that you did yesterday for Korra and I." As I catch Lin's face out of the corner of my eye, I catch her slight nod, as I look back to Asami and say "Thank you that very helpful." Asami has a sudden look of amazement, as she looks to Lin, "Chief how did you do that so quickly? He's been here less than a day and he's looking to you for nonverbal prompts like you've been together for years! I don't even see Pema and Tenzin working this well." As I notice Lin stiffen at Tenzin's name I gently stroke her back to calm her, as I respond, chucking "It's not her Asami, I was married for 23 years and learned it from her." As Asami nods in response, Korra bursts out, "Oh Spirits, I'm so sorry Foad, I will do my best to get you back to your wife!", as Asami covers her eyes, shaking her head and Lin cock's an eyebrow. "It's alright Korra," as I begin to twist the band in my left pinkie, "she passed on 18 months ago from compactions from a chronic disease she had developed 5 years prior to then. Those last few years Sherry liked to say that she was training me for my next..."I have to pause at the reminder of her passing overcoming me, pinching the bridge of my nose, covering my eyes, letting out a ragged breath. I feel Lin putting a hand on my elbow, while the other is stroking by back and whispering "She sounds like a wonderful woman Foad, it sounds like you loved each very much..." At this point, overcome with grieving of my loss, I can no longer hear anyone, turning towards Lin and burying my head in her shoulder, sobbing for seems an eternity. I pull back slightly from Lin to gaze into her eyes' still crying and say "Lin, I'm sorry but there is no past tense here, I will always have love for Sherry and the memories we had together, I...", as Lin covers my mouth with a finger and whispers to me, "Foad I never want to replace Sherry, but to build on Our memories and experiences into a life together, the two of us going forward...", I hug her tightly silencing her words and whispering "Thank you." As Asami watches Lin and Foad interact she begins to notice how easily Foad is reading Lin's body language, it's almost like they've been together for years, amazed I say to her, "Chief how did you do that so quickly? He's been here less than a day and he's looking to you for nonverbal prompts like you've been together for years! I don't even see Pema and Tenzin working this well. I see Foad chuckle and reply "It's not her Asami, I was married for 23 years and learned it from her. As I nod at Foad's words, Korra bursts out, "Oh Spirits, I'm so sorry Foad. I will do my best to get you back to your wife! , covering my eyes, thinking, Spirit's that girl can be so clueless sometimes, as I cover my eyes. Then I hear Foad start to explain to Korra what happened to his wife I remember that like him I'm all alone, I begin to tremble and sob. As I listen to Foad begin to explain how his wife died I hear Asami begin to sob. I turn towards my girlfriend, the tears streaming down her face, her arms hugging herself, sobbing uncontrollably. I take her into my arms, nestling her head on my shoulder, stroking her long raven tresses, holding her body tight to mine. As I feel Korra take me in her powerful arms, she gently pulls my head against her firm shoulder, silently stroking my hair and holding me tight against her with the other I begin to gasp out, "My daddy's gone...Korra, I'm all alone...I'm alone..." As I listen to Asami's words of sorrow over Hiroshi's death and her feelings of abandonment, I begin to cry along with my girlfriend, "No baby, No you are not alone, I'm here and I will always be with you, always!", as I feel her arms reach around me and pull me into an even tighter embrace, as my love laments the loss of her father. As I pull back from Lin and face these 3 women I have only known for less than a day, "I'm sorry for dumping my emotional baggage on the 3 of you…but thank you for your kindness in what is a really crappy time for all of us. I just hope that I can be as much help for you as you have just been for me." Korra, wipes the tears from her face just says, "Come here you!", steps up to me puts the side of her face against my chest, throws her arms around my waist and bear hugs me off the ground, as I go "offfft", Asami rubbing one of my arms, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Lin, speaking gruffly "Come on, we need to hit those steam baths before breakfast, I know I need to loosen up before this day really starts!" TBC 


	23. Chapter 23

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Twenty Three** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling and grammatical corrections, if you read it, review it.** As I leave the men's changing area, wrapped in a towel, I find the 3 women have not yet exited, but see Jinora soaking with bandage wrapped around her chest and thighs, with her head back on the edge, with a wet cloth across her eyes. "Hello, Foad, I'll leave if that's more comfortable for you?" "No, your fine Jinora, I'm here with Lin, Korra and Asami, they should be out in a moment. That was impressive how you knew it was me with your eyes covered, do you have an echoic memory?"  
"Yes, I do, but that's not how I knew it was you. I can also sense people with strong Spiritual energies, like Korra", as she Air Bends the blob of water that Korra was Bending towards her back into her face and giggles. "Arrghh, it's not fun when I can't sneak up on you!" Korra complains. "It's your own fault, Korra; you know I can sense your Spiritual energy. As a matter of fact I was telling Foad that I could sense him as well.", as the 3 women look at me in amazement. Korra speaks to me, "That's important in how well you can use your Bending, when you learn how to properly bend you could be quite powerful!" "I hope so, I would hate to have a repeat of yesterday's events", as I step into the steaming bath, offering Lin, dressed in bindings like Jinora and Korra, my hand as she enters, "Jinora tells me she has an echoic memory which is rare, but impressive ability in my world. Unlike Bending or sensing Spiritual energies, as I've mentioned Bending doesn't exist in my world and people who claim to sense Spiritual energies are commonly considered charlatans." Jinora asks "So Spirits and Spiritual energies don't exist in your world?"  
"That or there aren't enough people who can to convince the bulk of the population that there are such beings or energies. And I would count myself in the bulk of the population that doesn't believe in it." "So Foad", Korra asks, "what makes you believe it now?" "You, Lin, Jinora, meeting Aang, my new abilities, the things that have happened in the last 18 or so hours tell me this world has a whole new set of operating instructions on top of what my world has! I need learn these or I'll be worse than a teenager, ah no offense Jinora." "None, taken Foad." An Air Acolyte approaches the group, "Pardon the intrusion Master Tenzin is requesting that you join him for an early breakfast Master Jinora. I am also to pass on this request on to you Avatar Korra, Chief Bei Fong, Ms. Sato and Mr. U'Pad. May I tell Master Tenzin that you will be there?" As Jinora looks at us the group responds that they will, as do I. As Jinora responds for us, "Li you my tell Father we will be there.", as she stands up and heads to the changing room, the other 3 women following, but not before Lin gives my arm a quick squeeze and whispers "See ya soon Pretty Boy!", as she follows them. TBC 


	24. Chapter 24

**Foad U'Pad** **Displaced Person Twenty Four** **I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. ****This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. I made some spelling and grammatical corrections, if you read it, review it.** As we enter the dining hall the sun is just clearing the mountains to the east, as an Air Acolyte at the entrance directs us towards an alcove. As we enter I see several people all ready in the room, Tenzin acknowledges us, "Ah, good now that we're all here let me introduce some of the parties that I don't believe that you have met Mr. U'Pad.", gesturing to a woman, "This is Su Yin Bei Fong, Lin's younger sister and", gesturing to a man in the same uniform I have on, "is Captain Bai, commander to the islands White Lotus contingent, I introduced Foad U'Pad, a self described inadvertent interplanetary traveler. He was brought here by the same energies that created the new Spirit Portal. Now before us is an agenda with the topics that I feel are...", I lean over to Lin and whisper "He does know that I can't read this!", as I see her crack a smile. Tenzin seeing this stops and angrily "Mr. U'Pad, just so that you are aware I do not take kindly jokes being cracked on topics of such import." "Master Tenzin", I reply, "I was merely inquiring of Chief Bei Fong if you were aware of the fact, as an inadvertent interplanetary traveler, I can't read your language?", This is followed by a laugh from Korra, Bolin, giggles from Asami and Lin, with smiles from Jinora and Su, "Please do continue, I'll just use this...", picking up what I thought was a pencil is some of bamboo ink quill, with a jar of ink next to it, "ink pen?" "Of course Mr. U'Pad, The first item on the agenda will be assisting Republic City in the return of it citizens and providing food and shelter. Asami, I believe that Future Industries of has a pending shipment of support material that the Earth Empire had ordered." "Yes Tenzin, it should not be a problem to redirect the shipment here."  
"Good, any other questions on this topic, no. Well the ne...", at this time Foad raise's his hand to be recognized, Tenzin looks at him, "the floor recognizes Mr. U'Pad." "Thank you Master Tenzin. I think we should discuss getting some conditions met from President Raiko before we provide a these supplies. I think President Raiko should provide blanket immunity all parties, both criminal and civil, who assisted in the resistance to the Earth Empire incursion in to Republic City, no make that in to the United Republic of Nations, up to ohhh noon today. This should protect Team Avatar, should Raiko choose to use other means against them. Speaking of that what happened to the 4 benders I subdued before I blacked out?" Lin replies, "They were left unguarded while you, Sifu Kya and the Avatar were moved back to infirmary. We believe that they were recovered by some of Raiko's men then." "OK, then I think we should change "assisted in" to "were involved with", this way if we can locate any of the 10 men and women Raiko used when he violated Air Nation sovereignty we could use the against Raiko without fear of legal action against them in the United Republic of Nations courts." Su speaks out, "But what about Lin's job?" I reply, "Even if Raiko lets Lin keep her position as Chief, things will be tense until he's voted out. When is he up for reelection?" Lin gazing at me with a questioning look, "Next year, but no one can even come close to him in the polls." "Well ladies and gentlemen how about a strong law and order candidate, a woman who has put her life on the line for this city and the Republic at least 3 times, has strong international experience in working with several multinational task forces and help to defeat the Earth Empire invasion, when the United Republic of Nations military could not, known and respected by the business community," pointing at Asami, "international leaders," pointing to Su and Tenzin, "and the Avatar herself, Korra, I have the honor of presenting the next President of the United Republic of Nations, Lin Bei Fong!" "No! Fuck No! What is wrong with you! Your here less than 24 hours and you want me to be President! Did the Spirits suck your brains out or something?" As Lin sits there glaring at me intently. The group sits silently, absorbing my comments, Korra, Bolin and Mako looking stunned, while Su, Asami, Bai, Jinora and Tenzin are all nodding as it made perfect sense, with Tenzin being the first to speak. "Lin, hear him out.", advises Tenzin, "The next item on the agenda was how to deal with Raiko and in the long run getting someone else in office is ideal. And I think Foad is correct, you would make an excellent President." "But I don't want the job!", she retorts. As I kneel down next to her, covering her hand with mine, "And that is the reason you are best suited for it. Raiko wants the job, he craves the power and he will do a lot to stay in power, like abusing it like he did yesterday. Lin you will not be alone in this, I will be here for you and remember I can give you a break that no one else will notice. We can build a team that will help you run the city and the nation." "Now in the short term," as I stand and face the group, "can the press help us knock Raiko down a few steps? And remember the longer we can chip away at him the better." Jinora speaks up, "We could remind them of how short sighted he is, during Harmonic Convergence Spirit vines sprouted throughout the city, damaging buildings, roads, power and water supplies. Since neither Raiko or Korra could get rid of them, Raiko exiled Korra from the United Republic of Nations to show that he was doing something about the person who created the Spirit vines. It was only after people had begun to visit the Spirit Wilds with the Air Acolyte's giving guided tours, helping to bring tourist Yuan's into the city." "That's good Jinora! It looks like he's falling into the same mind set by blaming for the immediate effects rather than seeing the long term gain. Now there is a Spirit Portal right in the center of the city. You could run Spirit...Retreats. These are great ideas, I think we should get someone with media experience in to help us!" As I say this I notice everyone is looking at Bolin. "OK it looks like everybody else knows something about Bolin that I don't, will someone tell me what it is." "I kinda ran Kurvia's newsreel and newspaper coverage in the Earth Empire for 3 years.." says Bolin. "That's good, Bolin! I think that you should stay away from Fluff, it will come off as staged and the Chief would fight us to much over it." "Damn straight I would!", mumbles Lin. "What you need to do is look are stories where the Chief has saved someone, the more dangerous the rescue, the younger the victim the better we can boost the Chief's ratings. What we want the public to know that the Chief is not only strong and courageous leader, but that she is a caring and compassionate woman." As someone taps the door outside the alcove, Tenzin replies, as Li slides the door open, "Master Tenzin, General Iroh is requesting an audience. I'm told by the messenger that he is disheveled and appears to be injured." "Li, have General Iroh taken to Sifu Kya in the infirmary immediately. We will meet him there." "Yes, Master Tenzin, I will see to it personally!" "This is very bad, very bad.", Tenzin turns to Captain Bai, "Captain put the White Lotus on maximum alert, instruct Bumi that I want a wing in the air at all times, have the remaining wings ready for immediate deployment." "We live to serve and protect, Master Tenzin" as Bai departs quickly. As Tenzin departs the alcove, the seven of us in tow, I ask Lin "Is Raiko purging his senior staff all that worrisome? In my world when this happens there is usually at least 24 hours before he could make a move." Lin, as she pulls my faster down the hallway, "That's right you don't know, Iroh is the first born of Fire Lord Izumi. She will be at Raiko's door less than 2 days with her dragon forces, her fleet in 4 days and 7 for the flotilla with her ground forces. We've known that Kurvia's forces would be here a week ago so the Fire Lord was in route to reinforce us against her. If learns that Raiko attacked Iroh, she will destroy Republic City to get to him!" "Lin, Raiko would know this correct?", asks Foad. "Of course he does, h ...Holy Spirit's! What does he have that will let him face the entire Fire Nation military? As I look at Lin I realize it could only be one thing, as I increase my pace and begin running, yelling for Korra.  
TBC 


	25. Chapter 25

_**Foad U'Pad**_

_**Displaced Person Twenty Five**_

__**I do not own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction  
Rated M for possible adult language, violence, theme's &amp; sex  
If that's not enough there will be torture, sexual violence and just flat out nastiness, you have been warned! I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it. **__

_7 hours earlier in the ruins of what was downtown Republic City, Varrick sits tied to a chair, stripped to his skin, his arms and shins lashed to the chair, trying to remain upright in a chair that has no seat. Zhu Li hanging by her wrists, her toes just fraction of a millimeter above the floor, vainly reaching for the floor with her toes, facing each other about 2 meters apart._

_"Varrick!, I finally get the chance to show you just how much I appreciate your kidnapping attempt 3 &amp; 1/2 years ago", as a man appears from the darkness behind Varrick in the dim light casted by the hurricane lantern dangling from a cable between the two lovers._

_"Raiko, what do you want? Money?, I got's lots of money! Just let Zhu Li go, you can have it all!"_

_"Money? Ha, Varrick we both know you don't have any! You haven't had any since the United Republic of Nations seized Varrick Industries after you tried to kidnap me. And to think I almost had Asami Sato then, but she put in that escape clause if you did anything illegal! But no matter I will have her once I destroy her and the Air Nation! And yourrrr going to help me Mr. Varrick._

_"Help, you! Of course I'm not going to help you! Whadda think I'm crazy!"_

_"Oh no Varrick, I don't think you're crazy, but I do know that you are in love, isn't that right Zhu Li?_

_Varrick futilely strains against his bindings, screaming "Don't you hurt her, don't you dare hurt her!"_

_"Or what Varrick? You're not actually thinking that you're in a position to make demands now are you? I on the other hand am! And what I want to know is what I have to do to get the Spirit vines to charge the cannon. You designed it. Ironic isn't it, the same cannon that destroyed my city will be the same cannon that will protect my city from any military in the world!"_

_"I can't do that, you'll do the same thing Kurvia did and try to take over the world!"_

_"Now that's an excellent idea Varrick, but for now all I want to do is protect Republic City! So, if you won't help me maybe the lovely Ms. Moon will?" As Raiko walks towards Zhu Li he flips out a straight razor, grabbing Zhu Li's skirt and slices from hem to waist line, leaving her legs bear except for her under bindings, as Varrick screams wordlessly at him. "Well, Varrick shall I continue or will you tell me what I want to know?"_

_Zhu Li screams to Varrick "Don't tell him Iknik, I'm not wo..." stopping as Raiko places the flat of the razor against her lips, a drop of blood sliding down the blade._

_"Ms. Moon, don't you know it's rude to interrupt a conversation? Ah, the youth of today just have no manners, don't you agree Mr. Zolt?"_

_"Yes, Mr. President." a cold flat voice responds from the darkness._

_"Now Mr. Varrick, where were we? Ah yes, you're about to tell me what I want to know!", as Raiko hooks a finger under the top of Zhu Li's waist bindings and moves the straight razor slowly up her thigh._

_Varrick blurts out "Just put a Spirit vine against the breech and pull the firing lever on the side, to stop firing separate the vine from the breech! Now please just let her go, please!"_

_"Oh, Varrick you are hardly in a place to make any demands. Zolt I want them dead before dawn. Do what you want to the woman, and make him watch it all, do you understand Mr. Zolt?"_

_"Yes Mr. President, kill the woman first."_

_"Very good Mr. Zolt, very good."_

_TBC_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Foad U'Pad**_

_**Displaced Person Twenty Six**_

__**I do not own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction  
Rated M for possible adult language, violence, and sex. I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it. **__

_Just after sunrise on Air Temple Island_

_As Foad sprints down the hallway after Korra, Lin right behind him, "Foad, what is it, tell me what's wrong?"_

_Ignoring her Foad continues sprinting down the hallway, when he sees Korra he yells, "Korra where's the Spirit Cannon?"_

_Korra looking shocked replies "It's still in the City, why?"_

_"Never mind that, who knows how to get it to work?"_

_"Umm, Kurvia, Battar Jr, Varrick and Zhu Li, why?"_

_"And where are they?"_

_"Oh Kurvia is in confinement here, Baatar Jr is on his way Zaofu Fu , Varrick and Zhu Li, welll Varrick just proposed to Zhu Li before the battle yesterday," winking, Korra continues, "I think that they are still in bed together!"_

_"Shit, so no one's seen them since yesterday?"_

_Korra replies "Nooo…, Foad what's going on?"_

_"I'm hoping it's just paranoid delusions! Tenzin is there a log of who leave the island and when?"_

_"Yes, at the docks, Foad what are you thinking?"_

_"Really bad thoughts, Tenzin, really, really bad thoughts! Jinora please get to the docks and see if Varrick or Zhu Li left the island and when. Meet us at the White Lotus barracks!"  
Jinora looks to her Father, who nods. Jinora then air balls out of the corridor, almost knocking her mother, Pema into the wall. Pema yells after her "Jinora you know better than to Air Bend indoors, I swear…" turning see's Tenzin "Tenzin what's wrong?"_

_"Hopefully nothing Pema, but I want you to get the children to the evacuation point, now!"_

_"T T Tenzin do I have time to bring anything?"_

_"No, Pema, just get the children to the evacuation point!"_

_Pema turns and runs back down the hallway._

_After Jinora leaves Foad turns to Su, "Do you know where Varrick's room is?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good, don't knock just get in there and check, look under the bed, but make sure the room is empty! Then get to the White Lotus barracks as fast as you can!_

_Su turns and starts running towards the men's dormitory._

_"Asami, do you know where Zhu Li's room is?"_

_"Yes, Foad."_

_"Just do the same thing as Su, and then get to the barracks!"_

_"Tenzin lets go, we need to get as many people off this island as we can."_

_As the reduced party of Tenzin, Korra and Foad reach the White Lotus barracks, Jinora is returning from the docks._

_"Jinora tell me you have good news!"_

_"No Daddy, both Varrick and Zhu left just after dinner and haven't be back!"_

_"Jinora, I want you at the evacuation point to organize things!"_

_"But Daddy, I want to help!"_

_"And you will be Jinora, by making sure that you and as many of our people as you can get off the island. You may be the future of the Air Nation!"_

_Jinora hugs her father tightly "Daddy, I love you!"_

_"I love you too, Jinora, now you must go!"_

_Foad grabs Jinora's arm "Have your people keep as low as possible, keeping the island between them and the mainland for as long as possible, it may be the difference between some or all of us getting out of here!"_

_"Thank you Foad and be safe!" as she creates an air ball and departs._

_As Jinora leaves, Asami runs up, "She's not there!"_

_As Foad looks at her, covers his eyes and says "Fuck! Asami can a Fire Bender reach the melting point of platinum?"_

_"No, Foad but a lava bender can reach the malleability point."_

_"And do we have a lava bender?"_

_"Yes Bolin."_

_"Tell him I need him here yesterday! Then you get Mako to the evacuation point."_

_"Foad I can help!"_

_"No Asami, I can only take 3 and I need Korra, Lin and Bolin. I'll do my best to get her back to you, but I can't take you."_

_"Foad, I need a moment, with her."_

_"I understand."_

_Lin walks up to me "You know Pretty Boy, you might not come back from this one."_

_"I know Lin, I know. That's why I'd like you to watch my back." I look down into Lin's emerald eyes I lean in to kiss her._

_TBC_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Foad U'Pad**_

_**Displaced Person Twenty Seven**_

_**I do not own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction  
Rated M for possible adult language, violence &amp; sexual themes. I made some spelling, grammatical and format change. If you read it, review it.**_

_Asami walks up to me, wraps one arm around my waist, cupping my face with her other hand, leans into me and gives me the greatest kiss I've ever had, I can barely stand. As she breaks the kiss, and says "Be safe my love, be safe! I've got to get Bolin for Foad." As she turns and runs towards the men's dormitory._

_As I turn towards Korra and walk towards the newly found love of my I know what she does not, that this may be the last time I see her, so without a word, I wrap one arm around her waist, with the other I cup her cheek and give her a kiss that will let her know how much I love her. I know that I have succeeded when I feel her knee's tremble. I break our kiss and say "Be safe my love, be safe! I've got to get Bolin for Foad." As I turn to run towards the men's dormitory, tears start streaming down my cheeks._

_As Korra, Lin and Foad enter the White Lotus barracks they see Tenzin instructing Captain Bai on the change from defense to evacuation of the island. As Bai turns from Tenzin, sending out runners, Lin asks him, "Do we know how badly Iroh is hurt, Tenzin?"_

_"Not badly at all.", a voice from the doorway says. As we turn towards Iroh, right arm bandaged in a sling, uniform torn and dirty._

_As Korra, Lin and Tenzin gather around the young General, bombarding with questions and concerns, I step up and intrude, "Excuse me Avatar, Chief and Master Tenzin. General, what's the situation on the mainland? We suspect that President Raiko has recovered the Spirit Cannon and has learned how to operate it. Can you confirm this."_

_Iroh responds, "Yes, I'm afraid your suspicion's are correct, Mr. U'Pad. Raiko is using earth and metal benders to construct an elevated firing platform just to the shore side of the new Spirit Portal. He plans to use the tallest structure to the rear of the cannon as a fire control center. When I left he was running armored control cables into the Future Industries tower."_

_"Damn, General do you have an idea on when the weapon will be operational?"_

_"Maybe 1, 2 hours tops. But then he needs to clear the buildings between the cannon and the shore line, which could take 20 to 30 minutes."_

_Lin replies "Do you know how we can find Raiko?"_

_"I think he'll be in the Future Industries tower on the top floor.", replies Iroh._

_Foad looks to the group asking "And do we have blueprints of the building? What about underground infrastructure plans?"_

_Korra chirps up "No, but we have Asami! Future Industries rebuilt the city's infrastructure after Harmonic Convergence. Asami is not only the CEO, she's the Chief Engineer too."_

_"Alright change in plans," as a White Lotus runner goes by I grab her arm, "I need you to get to the evacuation point, find Asami Sato, tell her that she is needed back here and to bring her weapons. I need her yesterday!" As the runner departs, I turn back to the group and look to Korra "Can you get us from the island to the city unseen and how many of us can you take? Are there other lava or metal benders here?"_

_"Yes I or any water bender can get you unseen to the city tunnels, I can 5 by myself, Bolin's the only known lava bender in the world. Besides Lin there is Su, her son's Wei and Wing. Kurvia, but she was hurt."_

_"Thank you for that Korra.", as I look about for the Captain Bai and call him over, "Bai do you have any special operations teams?"_

_"I have 3 teams of 3 Mr. U'Pad."_

_"Tenzin, can I get your 3 best combat Benders?"_

_Tenzin calls out "Bumi get Kai down here. He's with Jinora at the evacuation site. And Bumi don't let Jinora know why you're getting him.", turning back to Foad, "I take it you have a plan?"_

_"Yes, Tenzin, I do.", as I motion Korra, Lin and Bai over "the Avatar and the Water Benders will get us to the tunnels at the water front. Once in the tunnels Asami will get us as close as possible to the cannon. Once there we will split, I'll take Asami, a White Lotus team and one of the Air Benders to Future Industries tower to destroy the control room. The main group with you Korra will attack the cannon. I suggest that you cut the control cables first, if Raiko fires it when you have the tube full of lava...it wouldn't be pretty. I want Korra and the White Lotus teams covering Bolin and the Metal Benders. Then with the 4 Medal Benders try to twist the barrel out of shape. If you can't bend it out of shape then get Bolin to bury it in lava. We'll come back for it after the Fire Lord gets here if it can't be destroyed._

_Tenzin ponders this for a moment, stroking his chin "What if you meet resistance in the tunnels?"_

_"That depends on where and how fierce the engagement is. Do you have any type of quick ties and gags? We can't afford to leave guards if we get past anyone in the tunnels. Bai, do you have any subdued or camouflage uniforms? We will need 16 for the ground pounders. The same question goes for your people too Tenzin. Korra you should have one of the flight suits as well. And Bai I need to look at you arms room, I want some weapons."_

_As Captain Bai shows me the arms room I see my weapons and grab them, as well as one of the several shock gloves. As I turn to leave above the door of the arms room is a black straight sword that seems to suck the light into it. I feel as if I'm being sucked towards it as well, when Asami walks in and on seeing me approaches._

_"Foad, what made you change your mind on including me on the mission?"_

_"Well Asami as I thought it over and using just 4 of us to take out the cannon was too risky, it relied on my untrained abilities too much and ignored the skills and talent of some highly capable people. So I expanded the team to 20 and changed the scope of the mission. I think it dramatically improves our chances of success._

_At this point Lin comes in to the arms room, on seeing Foad "There you are I've got some of the Healers here for a pre-mission prep."_

_"I'll be right there, Lin. Asami", as I hold up the shock glove, "You've used these, how about giving me a quick lesson?"_

_Grinning at Foad's request, "Well as you've experienced when the glove is activated it will induce a stunning shock of electricity into the target. The controls are on the inside wrist, just a slide bar you push on or off, that glove is good for 8 shocks, but this one is good for 20. It has a better battery." Why don't you rely on your weapon, Foad?"_

_"Well Asami, when it's fired it is very loud, and tends to be lethal. Your gloves are silent and nonlethal. By the way," as I reach for the blade that has me so entranced "what's with this sword?" As I grab the haft of the blade, Asami's answer seems to fade into the background; I hear a voice that sounds deep and resounding begin to speak._

_"Heart of the Immortal one, I am Guang Ci. I deem you to be worthy of my tutelage. You will begin by going to training grounds outside."_

_TBC_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Foad U'Pad**_

_**Displaced Person Twenty Eight**_

_**I do not own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction  
Rated M for possible adult language, violence, theme's &amp; sex  
I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes. If you read it, review it.**_

_As Lin leaves the arms room she ponders the growing feelings that she has towards Foad and how that will affect the love she has for Kya. Theirs has been the only relationship Lin has had since Tenzin broke it off some 20 years before. As she enters she sees Kya just finishing a session with one of the White Lotus special operations guards. As Lin approaches Kya smiles and gestures her on to the table._

_"So, Lin stressed about the mission?"_

_"Yea, going against some of my own people isn't sitting to well with me."_

_"Lin Bei Fong you know that I can tell what's going on in that head of yours.", as she begins to move out the flow of healing water over me, "just as you can tell what's in mine!"_

_And I know Kya is right, we both have been having an increased connectedness that began when we had begun using an ancient meditation technique that Jinora had retrieved from Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library 8 months ago._

_I remember Kya had become so positive about this technique, so I begin to practice it with her and was amazed that in the first session I met Kya in the Spirit World. Kya was so happy that I had gotten to the Spirit World for the first time; we began to hug and kiss._

_We became aroused and started to make love in the Spirit World. As we became more and more impassioned we began to feel what the other was feeling. When Kya cupped my breast I could feel my skin through her fingers, my sifting nipple rise against her fingertips. When I touched her core it was as if Kya was touching my hood. As we became more impassioned the connection became deeper transferring more than just our physical sensations, but then our emotional feelings, then our very cognitive thoughts!_

_After we exhausted ourselves, which is almost impossible to do with your ethereal form, I asked Kya "What just happened?" And begin to hear her speak in my mind "Lin, I don't know, but that was wonderful!" a half second before she speaks the words._

_The next minute is confusing before we realize that we only have to think about what we want to say, but not speak it._

_Lin thinks "Mmmmm yes it was! But how? Nothing about meditation I've heard has mentioned anything remotely like this."_

_Kya responds "Jinora did say this was an ancient meditation technique, it may have been forgotten."_

_Lin thinks back "Oh, I can't see why, this is better, as she giggles, than sex!"_

_Kya laughs back, and then thinks "Well you know what a stick in mud Tenzin can be."_

_As Lin thinks back to some of the times she was with Tenzin._

_Kya blushes, gasps "You never let me do that!"_

_Lin starts to blush, and then her face blanches "What if Jinora tries to help Tenzin!"_

_Kya "Spirits, no!", as she vanishes from the Spirit World, Lin right behind her._

_As the 2 women regain consciousness in the mortal world, Kya running for the door "I'm going to the island, we have to stop them before it is too late!"_

_Lin right behind Kya stops at the entrance and says "Kya, stop! Phone!" As she turns and runs back to the kitchen to call the Air Temple Island. As the island answers Lin barks "This is Chief Bei Fong, I need to speak to Master's Tenzin or Jinora now!"_

_"Chief Bei Fong, this is Meelo, I think they were going to try a new meditation..._

_"Meelo Stop them, NOW!"_

_Lin turns to Kya "Can you bring my uniform here, please"_

_Lin hears someone pick up the phone "Lin, this is Pema. What's going on?"_

_"Pema, it's very important that Tenzin and Jinora don't use that new meditation technique. If they have...stay with Jinora. Kya and I are on our way, will be there shortly!" Lin hangs up and calls the dispatch office. "Shen, this is Chief Bei Fong, the color of the day is Green. I need an airship with 2 counselors at the roof of my residence yesterday. When they pick me up I want an open line to someone who has eyes on Master's Tenzin or Jinora!_

_"Kya thanks for bringing this." as she metal bends on her uniform, as the 2 women head for the roof. Once there they see an airship inbound to them, trailing a pickup cable. Lin grabs Kya yelling "Hang on." over the increasing noise of the Air ship motors, then firing her cable cleanly making the connection and rising off the rooftop. Once on board, she turns to the crew chief "Do you have the link to Air Temple Island?"_

_"Yes ma'am, here's the headset."_

_Taking the headset Lin speaks into it "This is Chief Bei Fong, who am I speaking to?"_

_"Lin, this is Tenzin, what's going on. Meelo interrupts the new meditation technique that Jinora and I were going to try yelling that you said to stop!"_

_Tenzin, it's very important that no one use that technique before we get there. Did Jinora give the manual to anyone else? "Lin can hear Tenzin talking to Jinora, before he comes back on the line._

_"No, just to Kya and you, is Kya alright?"_

_"Yes, we'll be there in a few minutes to explain. Bei Fong out." ending the call Lin turns to the crew chief" Do we have the counselors on board?"_

_"No Chief, they are on the follow on ship." the crew chief replies._

_"Ok, contact dispatch and stand down the 2d ship." Lin tells the chief as the airship comes into the upper landing pad on the island. "You can go back on patrol once were off.", she adds._

_As Lin and Kya exit the airship it lifts off as Tenzin, Pema, Jinora and Meelo move towards the women. "Kya, Lin what was so important that you had to rush over in a Police Airship and get us to not use the Dyadic Entanglement Meditation Technique?"_

_Kya turns to Meelo, "Could tell who ever is in the kitchen to send a pot jasmine tea and 5 cups to your father's study? Then you can go back to manning the phone, you are doing such a great job at It.", Meelo nods and grinning at his Aunt's complement runs off, "Thanks Meelo!" Kya yells after him._

_As the party enters Tenzin's study, they kneel around a low table set off to one side; Lin starts off, "Jinora just how did you get this "Dyadic Entanglement Meditation Guide?"_

_"Well I had gone to the Spirit Library and asked Wan Shi Tong for a meditation guide that I could use to help someone with a poor connection to the Spirit World, like Kai. Then Wan Shi Tong had one of Spirit Librarians take me to this guide. Since I have an eidetic memory I read the guide, then rewrote it and made a copy for you, Aunt Kya."_

_Lin continues, "So Jinora you mentioned Kai by name? And have you mentioned to Wan Shi Tong or any of the Spirit Librarians that you and Kai are in love?"_

_Jinora blushes and looks down at the table, when an Air Acolyte taps and announces he has the tea. Pema gets up and goes to the door to retrieve the tea, thanking the Acolyte. Pema returns to the table, while poring and handing the cups out, "its ok sweetie go ahead." reassuring her eldest child._

_"Umm, yes Chief Bei Fong I did mention Kai by name and I have talked to Spirit Librarians about my being in love with Kai. But how does that make this guide dangerous?"_

_Looking at Kya, Lin continues "Well let me see if I can clear that up for you. When applied to someone in a relationship what does "Dyadic Entanglement" mean?"_

_Kya breaks in "Oh, Lin I'll say it, it's a couples sexual meditation guide. Very beneficial for a committed couple, Not for family members and the effects do appear to continue in our world. For how long we don't know yet, but you experience your partner's physical, emotional and cognitive reactions while in the Spirit World!"_

_Tenzin looks at Kya "Are you sayi...Oh My...Spirit's no..."_

_Pema, with a glint and just a hint of a smile, asks Jinora "Sweetie, can I have your copy?"_

_And Jinora genius that she is is still enough of a 14 year old to go "Euuuuu, Mom!"_

_TBC_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Foad U'Pad**_

_**Displaced Person Twenty Nine**_

_**I do not own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction  
Rated M for possible adult language, violence, theme's &amp; sex  
If that's not enough there will be torture, sexual violence and just flat out nastiness, you have been warned! I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes. If you read it, review it.**_

_As Zhu Li dangles from her wrist's in the shell of an office building in what was downtown Republic City, her skirt already sliced from her body by Raiko. "Iknik," she thinks to herself, "what a mess you've gotten us this time."_

_As Varrick tied to the knocked over chair screams while Zolt beats him with a shinai across his thighs and ass. Zolt, between the blows, is describing to Varrick what he is going to do to me and how he's going to make me moan and beg for him._

_"I've got to play on his ego, I'll hurt him, Iknik...focus, Zhu Li, focus...you're the only one who can get him out of here," looking on silently as her love is being beaten._

_"Ya know Verrick," Zolt sneer's at the whimpering man, "I never understood what such a gorgeous woman like her see's in such a weak, sniveling excuse of a man like you. But I'm going to make you watch her moan and scream as I show her what a Real Man is life. And to make it special for you is you get to watch the whole thing! No sir no closing your eyes on this one, courtesy of the right honorable President Raiko!"_

_Chuckling as he set the chair Varrick is tied to up right. Zolt turns and opens a wooden crate pulling out a wide plank, with clamps on long sides and a halo with metal fingers on one end. Zolt clamps this to the chair, then using the halo he clamps Varrick's head to the board, so he can only look one way. Then taking the metal fingers, forcing Varrick's eyes open, Zolt clamps each finger to the upper and lower eye lids. As he repeats the process on the other eye, he places the chair so that Zhu Li is in profile._

_Zolt smirks as he whispers to Varrick, "This is going to be the best seat in the house! You're going to see how a real man pleases a woman, you're going to watch every thrust make her moan, watch throw out her chest so I can fondle and suck on her stiff nipples, then as I make her come like you never could, like only a real man can, then I'm going to choke the life out of her right in front of and you can't stop me"_

_Zolt steps around from Varrick and walks to the far side of Zhu Li, trailing his left hand up her left thigh and across her abdomen twisting and pulling her ass into his groin, she whimpers from the pain in her arms. As Zolt moves this left hand to her center and the grabs base of her blouse, pulling it so tight it flattens her breasts, she can feel the rounded edge of the straight razor travel up the outside of her lower bindings, feeling the fabric of her blouse fall away as the blade slices it cleanly, traveling over her breast bindings finishing as it slices the collar._

_Zhu Li can't see what he does with the razor as she looks directly at Varrick bound to the chair unable to even close his eyes due to device can only look on in helpless horror as his fiancée is stripped and fondled in front of him. Zhu Li mouths silently "It will be alright" to him, not sure that he can tell what she is doing._

_Zolt moving both hands heavily up her torso, roughly squeezing and manipulating her breast's reaching the collar of her blouse, then grasping in firmly violently rips it from her body, leaving her clad in the torn sleeves of the destroyed blouse and her under bindings. Zolt's hands slide around her waist, holding the closed straight razor, pulls her tight against him. Zhu Li feels his growing hardness between her cheeks gasp's "Spirits, is that you?"_

_Zolt, chucking boasts "I said I was a real man!", as he moves his hands, heavily up her trembling body he flicks open the razor and moves a finger under her chest bindings, pulling it away from her skin, as the brings the blade up her center cutting the bindings layer by layer as the fall away until the final layer is cut and they all fall away, exposing her breasts, her nipples hardening in the chill of the night air. Zolt drops the razor and moves his hands to cup her breasts, Zhu Li press ' her cheeks against Zolt's groin and tease's him with "I know you're a real man, look what you did to my nipples!", she whimpers to him._

_Zolt begins to pull and roughly squeeze Zhu Li's breasts as she begins to moan and cry out at his rough treatment. Varrick sitting helpless staring blankly at the scene as if wasn't there. As Zhu Li watches the fear and concern drain away from her fiancée's face into a blank stare, a stare that begins to let the tears, silently, roll down her face._

_Zolt steps around in front of Zhu Li, leaning in to her to roughly maul her neck, one hand still working a breast. Zhu Li throws her head back to gaze at the darkness above her, moaning even louder, looping a leg around his thigh, pulling him into her says "Zolt, please, unwrap me!"_

_Zolt on hearing this, smiles as he begins to bite his way down Zhu Li's suspended body, with a sharp bite at her nipple that earns a sharp intake of breath followed by a slow deep moan. As Zolt goes lower and lower on Zhu Li's body he can feel her one leg moving up his body, keeping her pressed against him, the second looping over his shoulder, followed by the first._

_At this point Zolt looks up in anticipation at Zhu Li, only to see her steely gaze, her tear stained cheeks, as her thighs became steel bands around his neck, not realizing that she has pulled her bound wrist's up and over hook that has held her aloft for hours, throwing all her weight to one side, uttering one icy word, "die!", as she snapped his neck. _

_As they hit the ground Zhu Li kicked Zolt in the face to get him out from between her legs. Zolt mewling in confusion as his body fails to respond to his brains commands, his eyes frantically searching the surrounding darkness for help, only seeing the face of his newly released victim. Zhu Li scrambles for the straight razor, the sensation beginning to return to her blood starved arms, her fingers just beginning to feel the razor under her still bound hands. _

_Realizing that Zolt is now as helpless as she just was, the rage crashes over me at what he had done to me. As I listen to his frantic pleas for mercy, I only want to hurt this worm like he just hurt me._

_I methodically begin to unfasten his pants, as I calmly look in his terrified eyes and say, "A Real Man you say", as I pull his pants to his knees, "a Big Man you say", as I slice his under bindings, not caring if I cut him, "HA, Iknik flaccid is Bigger than you are erect!", as I take one of his limp hands to wrap around his member, then pulling it away from his body, hearing him whimper "Spirits, please no!", as I slice off his sex with one sweep of my arm, the blood pulsating out from his body. _

_"Choke on this you Pig!", as I move his hand, holding his severed member, up to his face and stuff it into his mouth and down his throat. I watch the life fade from his eyes as he chokes on his own flesh. _

_I feel no relief at his death, no easing of the pain, no relief from the anger, just emptiness as I turn towards my love, still bound to the chair. _

_"Iknik, are you alright?" Looking at the battered man's blank stare_

_"Zhu Li! Zhu Li? Where are you? I can't see you!", as panic fills his face, his eyes moving frantically trying to see her._

_With the blood rushing back into her arms and hands says, "Let me get this thing off your face!", as she frees his eyes from the device._

_"Zhu Li, I...I...I can't see..." Varrick whispers, "I can't see!"_

_"Iknik, it's going to be alright, I'll get to a Healer to fix your eyes. Right now I need to find us some clothes. I'll be right back!"_

_Zhu Li turns back to Zolt, watching the life fade from his eyes and begins to remove his shoes, then striping off his pants followed by his shirt. Putting on Zolt's shit Zhu Li rolls up the sleeves past her elbows, then knotting a few of her chest bindings together as a belt. Then grabbing the belt and pants returns to Varrick to cut him loose._

_"Zhu Li is that you?" Varrick whispers as she approaches. "Yes, Iknik, I have some pants for you, let me cut you free so you can put them on. As Zhu Li cut Varrick's ropes he asks "Are you alright, they didn't hurt you did they? I can't remember anything after Zolt began to hit me, is he gone?"_

_Zhu Li sighs as she leans into him, his arms coming around to hold her, "Yes, Iknik he won't be hurting anyone else again.", as she gains comfort from his loving arms, "let's get these pants on you, we still have to get back to the Avatar and warn her about Raiko's plans._

_"Good plan Zhu Li! But how are we going to do that? Raiko's troops are all over the place, it looked like they were using Earth and Metal Benders to construct some type of firing platform for the Spirit Cannon! It's not like we could walk down the street or something!"_

_Zhu Li, getting the hurricane lantern lighting the space that there in, "Right, but they aren't in the tunnels. I noticed an entrance nearby.", as she takes Varrick's hand, "Come with me.", as she heads towards the partially exposed tunnel in the building Raiko had them it._

_TBC_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Foad U'Pad**_

_**Displaced Person Thirty **_

_**I do not own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction  
Rated M for possible adult language, violence, theme's &amp; sex  
I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes. If you read it, review it.**_

_At Air Temple Island through the ancient dyadic entanglement meditation techniques Kya and Lin are carrying on a short range empathetic and telepathic conversation, covered by the act of Kya giving a relaxing Healing session before the mission to take the Spirit Cannon out of commission. As Kya worked the stream of glowing healing water to dispel the pockets of physical stress in Lin's body she finds the normal stress points missing from her childhood friend and decades long lover, but with her empathetic connection to Lin, Kya can tell she is worried about something. Thinking it has something to do with the apparently young man in their midst she poses the mental question, "So, you slept with Foad last night, how was he?"_

_Lin, growling back, "Slept being the operative word, the man snores!"_

_"Lin, Honey, so do you!" as the mental conversation continues between them, "Remember it's me, we can tell how we're feeling."_

_"Kya, I'm a little scared around him! He is confident, like when he came up with plan to take out the Spirit Cannon, yet he was flexible enough to come up with another plan, which I think is better. That shows great adaptability, which he has shown an abundance of by not curling up in a ball when faced with a world that doesn't work at all like his. He had great courage when I pointed his pistol at him. All he did was close his eyes and then explain how to disarm it."_

_Kya breaks in with, "The way I heard in from Bolin, he shit on himself!"_

_Lin replies, "Yea, and he wasn't embarrassed by telling me that I had scared him that much. It's like he can immediately tell who to trust. I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know, but it's like he cut through that in a glance! He did that with Korra and Asami, being able to tell in minutes that Asami was in love with Korra!"_

_"Ya, but saying "You Bastard, don't you hurt my Korra!" twice even and shocking him each time is a Big hint!"_

_"But still, to tell Asami this, given how she acted towards him at the start shows strong compassion for others. All this and he is expressing a strong interest in me. I haven't felt this towards a man since I first started dating Tenzin."_

_"Well you have been acting like a giddy teenager a couple of times in the last day!"_

_"Have not!" Lin retorts._

_"Like now" Kya replies, "So have you told him about us?"_

_"No, and I know I should."_

_"Lin, let me talk to him first. It's been a long time since either of us has been with a man and to make you act like a teen, well let's say I'm interested too!"_

_"Kya, I won't lie and say I haven't thought about that in the last day, but we both know that almost always never works."_

_"Lin, my little lemon, almost might be Foad." as Kya pulls the water back into her bag and Lin hops off the table._

_Asami watches as Foad gets a confused look on his face as he takes Sokka's sword from above the door. "Foad are you alright?"_

_"A...Asami, are there Spirit possessed items?"_

_Asami, speaking matter of factually, "Yes, Meelo told me the sword's name is Guang Ci."_

_"Ah, that's good; I'm passing this sanity check then. If you'll excuse me, Guang Ci wants my undivided attention.", as I leave the arms room heading towards the exterior training grounds._

_When we get there, Guang Ci speaks to me, "Let me show you how to best employee me."_

_Guang Ci begins to place images in my mind's eye and as I take the stances, but the with greater and greater speed as the images come faster, it taking less and less time to flow from one stance to another. As Guang Ci repeat the sequence, with no loss of speed, he begins to name each form, he names and explains when to best use the form, this continues as he adds how to pierce the form, how to block the counter attack, as the world becomes nothing but Guang Ci and the tip of the blade._

_"You are now my Master, Heart of the Immortal One.", as I stop what has seen like an hours long session._

_As I exit the Healing room I see Foad exit the arms room with Sokka's sword, I call back in to Kya, "Isn't that your Uncle's sword. As Kya comes up beside me I hear her say._

_"Ohhh he has Guang Ci! He didn't like me because I am a Healer, Bumi 'cause he couldn't Bend and Tenzin, well let's just say Tenzin is Tenzin. "Lin, look at him move, Guang Ci must have chosen him to be his Master!", as she grabs me by the shoulders, "That's all I need to see, I only hope that he accepts us!", as she chews her lower lip and blushes._

_"Now Kya, who is acting like a giddy teenager?"_

_TBC_


	31. Chapter 31

_Foad U'Pad_

_Displaced Person Thirty One_

_I do not own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction  
Rated M for possible adult language, violence &amp; sexual themes  
I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes. If you read it, review it._

_As Tenzin walks up on Foad after passing Guang Ci's test he is impressed by the abilities of this apparent young man. "I see Sokka's sword has claimed you as its new Master."_

_"Its name is Guang Ci, and yes I am. Tenzin are the teams ready to be briefed?"_

_"Yes, Foad.", as we walk to the staging area._

_"Tenzin, I want your 1st and 2nd best Air Benders with Korra, the 3rd will be with me, Asami and White Lotus team 3, ok?_

_"OK, that would be Kai. Bumi will be with me and Korra."_

_As we get to the group, "Alright every one gather around, I am Foad U'Pad. I will be the Mission Commander. We will be made up of 2 teams, Alpha Team will be comprised of Avatar Korra, Team Leader", as Korra raise's her hand, "Master Tenzin, Acolyte Bumi, Bolin, and the 4 Metal Benders, the fabulous Bei Fong's, the current Matriarch Lin, Su Yin her sister, then the twins Wei and Wing, then White Lotus Alpha and Bravo teams."_

_"Bravo Team be comprised of me as Team Leader, Asami, Air Acolyte Kai and White Lotus team Charlie."_

_"Phase 1 of the operation will be having the command crossing under the bay using the Water Benders."_

_"Phase 2 will be entering the tunnels under the city to the final phase line; this will be the point closest to the primary objective. At this point the teams will split. If any hostile's are encountered we will attack aggressively to overpower the patrol, survivors are to be bound and gagged at that location."_

_"During Phase 3 the teams will split for their objective, as follows."_

_"Team Alpha, using Bolin's Lava Bending will get the Platinum barrel soft enough bend it. At this point the 4 Metal Benders bend as much as you. Into knots would be best, but any warping out of true will render the weapon useless."_

_Team B will enter Future Industries tower and proceed to the top floor, where the fire control center for the Spirit Cannon is located. The firing mechanism is the primary target, followed by sighting and ranging located. Ms. Sato, in addition to having designed the building, will be our engineer. She will need to identify the systems that we are to destroy, so watch her back."_

_At this I notice Korra, standing next to Asami, lean back and look down at Asami's back side, grinning. I Time Bend to Asami, touching her hand to synchronize the time flow, telling her "Look at Korra." Asami turns and when she realizes that Korra was checking her ass out, gasps. I break contact with Asami and move to behind Korra, touching her right hand with my left, tell her "I said back, not backside Avatar Korra!", and then break contact and Bend over to Lin and Kya. Standing behind them I reach forward, taking both their hands, hearing Lin saying "...my ass!" Interjecting "Speaking of asses watch Korra and Asami." "_

_Lin growls back "One of these days Foad, one of these days! Pow right..." as Kya's giggle stops her. They turn towards Korra and Asami, as I unbend to see Asami whisper "Korra!"_

_As I hear Asami angrily whisper my name, I can feel the heat rise in my face the only thing I can think to say is "But its such a fine bac...", as my eyes meet hers and I realize I better not finish this sentence._

_As the group realizes that I'm not in front of them anymore, some of them begin to look around, I Bend back and say "Sorry for the slight interruption, there was a sudden ASSignment I had to attend to." This gets a loud snort from the Chief, a laugh from both Kya and Asami. Korra with her hand on the back of her head is looking anywhere but at Asami, is just red faced. "Without Ms. Sato's assistance completion of the second phase will be more difficult."_

_"On completion of their objective that team will radio the following message, "King's bishop to rook 7" and move to reinforce that team. When both objectives have been achieved the group will return to base. Any questions or comments?"_

_One of the White Lotus Team Leader's raises his hand and asks, "Long Wei White Lotus Team 1, what if we meet a patrol in the tunnels that is as large as or larger than our own force?"_

_I reply "Excellent question, Long Wei. At that point I will need to us a new force multiplier, something called Time Bending. The Senior Leadership, Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, Chief Bei Fong and Ms. Sato are aware of its capabilities. Anything else?"_

_Tenzin asks "Mr. U'Pad what if we encounter President Raiko, do we attempt to capture him?"_

_"Master Tenzin that is more of a policy question that the Senior Leadership need to resolve. The rest of you will break in place as we resolve this issue, thank you."_

_As the 5 of us move away from the group, I ask "Chief what is your governments policy on an incapacitated President, one, for whatever the reason can't fulfill their duties?"_

_Lin ponders this question for a few moments and replies "Since Raiko's the first President; a policy was not discussed or implemented."_

_"What," sputters Tenzin, "not even after Varrick tried to kidnap him 3 years ago?"_

_Lin responds "No, several of us, myself included tried to get him to make a policy on this but he refused to consider it."_

_"OK, but who is the next senior executive in the Republic?" asks Asami._

_The group looks at dismay as they realize that there is no clear line of succession without Raiko to approve one._

_Foad asks "What about early elections? Especially if Raiko gets taken out by what amounts to an attack by a foreign power?"_

_"Welll...," Tenzin hesitantly starts "as the victorious party, and removing the Head of State traditionally does that, the Air Nation would determine that."_

_"Ok, Tenzin the next question, does that mean we can capture him? Or do we have to...?"_

_Tenzin answers "I'd like to capture him, but tradition states on his death."_

_Foad asks "Does a body half to be produced?"_

_"Only of there is sufficient devastation to precludes searching." replies Tenzin._

_I ponder this, "As Operational Commander this is my suggestion, if possible we capture him, placing him in a gag and restraints, then in a body bag to hide him. We then destroy the top of Future Industries tower to feign his death. Using the strongest Air Benders to get him back to Air Temple Island, with as few people as possible knowing? I will brief my team on this just prior to entering the Tower. Is that acceptable?"_

_As I look at 4 around me, I see them all nodding in agreement. I turn back to the remaining members "Form up, we move out in 5 minutes!"_

_TBC_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Foad U'Pad**_

_**Displaced Person Thirty Two**_

_**I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. Rated M for possible adult language, violence, theme's &amp; sex. If that's not enough there will be torture, sexual violence and just flat out nastiness, you have been warned!**__**I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it.**_

_6 hours before the Strike Team leaves Air Temple Island Zhu Li and a blind Varrick enter the tunnels under the ruins of what was downtown Republic City, the hurricane lantern lighting their way. "Zhu Li, you do know how to get to the bay?"_

_"I hope so, Iknik, I hope so. I need for you to be as quiet as possible; I don't know if Raiko has anyone patrolling the tunnels. I don't want us recaptured." As Varrick nods silently, Zhu Li cups the man's cheek and whispers to him "Iknik, I love you and will do Anything to keep you safe!"_

_Varrick whispers back "I love you too, Zhu Li. I.I...just wish I could have done more earlier..."_

_Zhu Li puts her finger across his lips, "You did all you could have done Iknik that is all I could ask of you."_

_As the couple wanders through the tunnels for another hour before the hurricane lantern sputters and starts to go out. Zhu Li, feeling the drain on her from the battle yesterday, their capture and abuse at Raiko and Zolt hands, with no sleep, realizes they need a place to hide. Looking around in the fading light she sees a door that leads to a maintenance tool room. As she leads Varrick in she sees another lantern. Starting the new one up, Zhu Li secures the door with a shovel jammed under the door and a tool rack bolted to the wall._

_Varrick whispers "Zhu Li what are you doing?"_

_"Just making sure that we're safe, Iknik. I don't want anyone to walk in on us while we sleeping.", as she sits Varrick down against the back wall of the room. As Zhu Li looks around the room she notices various picks, shovels and axes in racks on one side, with a shelf with several more lanterns and a map of the tunnels above a work bench. "This looks like a really good place to rest." dimming the lantern as she sits down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. Zhu Li feels his breathing slow as Varrick slips into sleep, knowing that she is not far behind him._

_Following Asami's guidance on entering the tunnels the team reaches the final phase line quickly, where the group splits into the teams. As my team proceeds towards Future Industries tower we pass a doorway. "Asami what's that door over there to?"_

_"Oh, there are maintenance supply rooms throughout the system; they contain tools and lanterns for the work crews." she replies._

_As Korra's team leaves the tunnels they exit into the ground floor of one of the damaged buildings near the new Spirit Portal. As the team fans out to make sure the area is clear, Bolin trips over a body in the dimly lit structure and yelps in surprise when he see's who it is. "Chief, Korra come here!"_

_As Lin runs over she quietly chastise him, "Quite Bolin, are you trying to get us killed!"_

_Bolin whispers "Sorry! Look!" pointing at the body._

_Lin looks and seeing the stripped body, "Spirits, its Lightning Bolt Zolt! Looks like someone snapped his neck and mutilated him." Looking around Lin notices two sets of torn clothing, the plank with some type of halo and metal fingers, lying next to a chair with the seat torn off next to a shinai._

_As Korra runs up, "Chief, what's up?"_

_"I think we found were Raiko was holding Varrick and Zhu Li. Those are the clothes they were wearing.", as she moves to Zhu Li's clothing "Spirits these were sliced off with a very sharp blade, oh no...these are breast bindings!"_

_Korra's face pales "Animals!"_

_Long Wei comes up to the 3 next to the body, "Mame, the floor is clear, but the tracker noticed 2 sets of barefoot tracks leading into the tunnels, a woman leading a man. Is this someone important?"_

_Lin replies, "No, Long Wei, just some low life trash that someone kicked to the curb. It looks like what ever happened Zhu Li got Varrick into the tunnels; hopefully we can find then after all this. Alright let's move out Korra, we've got cannon waiting for us." As the team forms up and moves towards the rubble filled streets._

_TBC_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Foad U'Pad**_

_**Displaced Person Thirty Three**_

_**I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. Rated M for possible adult language, violence and sexual themes.**__** I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it.**_

_As Jinora leaves Air Temple Island on the last Sky Bison with Iroh and her Aunt Kya she worries about her lover, Kai, Father and her friends. No one, not even her Aunt will tell her what they are doing. As they speed low over the water, using the island as a shield from the city, they hear a short blast from the Spirit Cannon._

_"Oh, no, faster Pepper go, faster. Are they firing at the island already?"_

_Kya responds, "No, dear. We think that they are clearing the buildings between the cannon and the bay before they can do that.", as they hear a slightly longer blast. "We hope the team can take out the control center and cannon before then.", as she looks back over her shoulder to hide the fear on her face from Jinora._

_As Asami guides us into the basement of the Future Industries tower we feel the pulse shake the ground. Damn I think, "Asami is that the cannon?"_

_"Yes! I was hoping we had more time." she replies._

_Noticing that the building still has power I ask "Asami do those elevators go to the top floor?" pointing to the bank at the center of the basement._

_"Yes, Foad, but they'll see us coming!"_

_"No, Asami, they'll see the elevator coming, they won't see us at all!"_

_Asami smiles as she realizes my plan._

_As Korra's Team looks out onto the street they can see the light and feel the ground shake from the sound from the cannon as it fires. "Damn!" Korra thinks to herself. As she turns to Lin, Tenzin and the White Lotus leaders, "Now we have to wait for Foad to take out the control center first! Long Wei send out scouts to see if can be closer to the Spirit Cannon. I want to be as close as we can when the time comes!" _

_At the top floor of the Future Industries tower Two Toed Ping notices the elevator rising, "Hey ah, President Raiko the elevators coming up, ya think its Zolt?"_

_"It better be, that idiot spent too much time on her as it is!" growls Raiko._

_As a second elevator begins to rise, Two Toed Ping looks in confusion, "Hey Viper another elevator is coming!"_

_"Damn, the Pres said Bei Fong may show up! Hey Shin, get over here, we got company."_

_As the Triad members take up Bending stances if front of the elevators as the doors on the first opened._

_As I stood to one side, Guang Ci in my hand as the elevator reaches the top floor, I began to Bend out and around the guards Raiko has at the elevator, I bind and gag the three men in flashy clothes with no issue. As I move down the hallway towards Asami's office I can see Raiko with his hand on a lever. Like the 3 peacocks at the elevators I bind and gag Raiko as well as stripping him nude before covering him in the body bag, at this point I stop Time Bending. As I haul him to the elevators I pass an office kitchen with a 2 burner gas stove top, where I toss his clothes._

_After dropping Raiko of I head back to kitchen and kill the pilot lights, pry off the stove top. Then I slice through the gas feed line, earning a complaint of "Impertinent Whelp! I am made for fighting men!" from Guang Ci'._

_"Guang Ci this is one way to fight men." I tell it._

_"Harrumph, this was not the way things were done when I chose to inhabit this blade!"_

_"Adapt or die Guang Ci, adapt or die." is my reply. At this point I hear the second elevator reach this floor._

_"Asami good you're here, are these the only elevators to this floor? And who is the Fire Bender?"_

_"Yes, Foad but there are stairs just around the corner." is her reply._

_"Zi Hao, Journeyman Fire Bender, Commander U'Pad."_

_"Zi Hao you'll need to restrict your Bending, I've severed a gas line. Prop open the elevator doors to keep the cars here. Then cover the stairs. Asami are there other gas lines?"_

_"Yes, by my office."_

_"Good your office is where Raiko set up the fire control station."_

_As we enter the office Asami runs over to a family portrait and exposes a wall safe. Quickly opening it she pulls out a sheaf of letters bound in red satin ribbon. As she sees me looking at her, she replies to my unspoken inquiry "Korra's letters to me."_

_"Ok, can we disable the Spirit Cannon controls from here?" I ask._

_Asami answers "I think so, let me get this cover off.", as she pulls out a half meter long screw driver with a spiral shaft. Placing it into the screw head Asami leans on the handle which causes the shaft to spin out the screw. In less than 10 seconds Asami has all 4 screws out and is lifting off the cover. Pulling out a pair of wire cutters Asami cuts the wires at the base of lever Raiko had his hand on earlier and again where's the disappear out the back of the control panel. "That's it; now let's see about that other gas line." Asami tells me._

_Zi Hao yells "Company in 5!"_

_As I help Asami sever the next gas line I yell to the team, "Water Bender seal the stair well door, Zi Hao get the 3 prisoners on the elevator, we're gone in one!"_

_As we head back to the elevators, Zi Hao has sent the peacocks on their own, Asami opens maintenance hatch in the elevator floor, Kai jumps through and Air Bends down, then Asami clips her descender unit on to the stabilization cable and leaves. Next is the Earth Bender, then Zi Hao and I pass Raiko to her, then the Water Bender, followed by Zi Hao, who begins protest, but I tell him "First in, Last out!", and push him through the hatch._

_While they descend I pull my .45 to make sure the first round is the phosphorus coated one, reinsert the magazine and chamber the round. As I see the group reaching the basement, I fire the round towards Asami's office. I begin to slow time down to make sure that the gas ignites, when I see both gas streams creating a fireball I freeze time and begin to repel down the cable. At the bottom I exit the elevator and force the doors shut. As I stop Bending I grab the radio mike "Team One, Team Two do you copy, over._

_I hear Korra reply "Team Two go ahead, over"_

_As I key the mike we hear the gas explode at the top of the tower, "Team One, King's Bishop to Rook 7, I say again, King's Bishop to Rook 7, how copy, over"_

_Korra's response is "Team Two, King's Bishop to Rook 7, roger, out"_

_I turn to the Team, "We have a cannon to wreck!_

_TBC_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Foad U'Pad**_

_**Displaced Person Thirty Four**_

_**I don't own LOK, or earn anything from this fiction. Rated M for possible adult language, violence and sexual themes. **_**I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it.**

_As I begin to awaken the first thing I notice is the Varrick's slow steady heart beat beneath my ear, his scent filling my nostrils, making me feel so warm and safe. As I open my eyes and, in the flickering light of the lantern, I see the maintenance supply room we hid in hours earlier. The fear comes back, but I keep the panic at bay, "I need to keep my Iknik safe, no one else will!" I think to myself._

_I stand up and hearing voices near the door I quietly lift an axe from the rack. Nearing the door I hear a man's voice "Asami..." on hearing this I know we've been found and open the door to hear, "...Raiko back to the island." On seeing the man standing across from Asami gesturing towards the covered figure of a man I can tell is Raiko. As the rage washes over me I hear a voice scream "Raiko, you elbow leech!", as I feel the axe lift over my head and striking one side of Raiko's neck and exiting under the opposite arm. Then everything goes black._

_As the Team reaches the Phase Line I turn and say "Asami, I want you to send Kai ahead of you to let Jinora know that the fire control center has been destroyed and using...", as I notice the door to maintenance room begin to open, "...the Water Bender to help you get Raiko back to the island.", gesturing towards him._

_At I begin to turn towards the doorway I see a bedraggled woman, showing dirty, dry tear stains down her cheeks, wearing an oversized pastel red shirt, sleeves rolled up to above her elbows, and a knotted strip of cloth around the waist to tie the billowing shirt down, hearing her scream "Raiko, you elbow leech!", as she swings the axe overhead striking the side of his neck and slicing through his body until the axe exits under the opposite arm. Asami and I are soaked with Raiko's spraying blood as his lifeless head hits the floor, followed by the rest of him._

_As Foad is telling me to babysit Raiko back to the island, I feel my anger begin to rise when I hear Zhu Li scream "Raiko, you elbow leech!", turning I see Zhu Li's rage filling her eyes above dirty tear stained face wearing a pastel red man's shirt tied off the remains of breast bindings, as she swings an axe slicing his head off from neck to arm pit, soaking me with blood. Hearing Raiko's muffled scream as Zhu Li struck him shook me to my core as I turn and vomit my breakfast._

_As I turn towards this woman, the axe slipping from her fingers, I catch her as she falls forward. "Damn," I mutter "I didn't see that one coming."_

_I notice a thin man, with a pencil thin mustache and a blind look in his eyes, his bare chest showing the bruising of a recent severe beating above the clearly oversized pants crawling on his hands and knees mewling "Zhu Li? Where are you? You need to do the thing." I say to him, "Varrick, Zhu Li is alright, she just passed out. I'll have Ms. Sato and some Benders get you both back to Air Temple Island."_

_"No," Varrick replies, "You don't understand, Raiko's going to use the Spirit Cannon to destroy the island! I...told him how, I did it to save Zhu Li, but it didn't work. He had Zolt hurt herrr...," as the man collapses, bringing his face to his hands on the floor, weeping quietly, "Zhu Li I'm sorry!"_

_Still holding the collapsed Zhu Li, I turned to Asami and say "Asami are you alright?", as she turns and straightens from her bend over position, wiping the mouth of her ashen face nods in the affirmative, "Good, change in plans. I need you to take Zhu Li and Varrick back to Sifu Kya, they both need her help badly. And Asami you need to let Kya know what Zhu Li said and did here. Take the Team with you. I'm going help put a stop to this." _

_TBC_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Foad U'Pad**_

_**Displaced Person Thirty Five**_

_**I don't own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction  
**__**This story is rated M for adult language, adult themes, and possible sexual situations. **__**If that's not enough there will be torture, sexual violence and just flat out nastiness, you have been warned! **__**I made some spelling, grammatical and format changes, if you read it, review it. **____**I haven't gotten to the issues I wanted to, but felt it was a place to stop. I promise to hit those issues in the follow on, "Stateless Man". If you're looking for a cookie, it's in the sex…**_

_As I watch the Team leave with the blind Varrick being guided by Zi Hao, with a shaky Zhu Li hanging on to Asami as they head towards Air Temple Island, it's not hard to guess what happened to those two. I sigh, following the tunnel towards the surface. When I exit the tunnel into the dimly lit lobby of an office building I notice a nude blood stained male body lying on the ground under a hook tied to a rope rising into the darkness, a shinai, a chair with no seat and 2 sets of torn clothing nearby. As I gaze on this I can only hope that the young couple can find some happiness to offset the pain they are in now. Sometimes I hate it when I'm right._

_Guang Ci comments "True wisdom is usually painful."_

_"Fuck!" is my only response._

_"Inelegant, but oh so true" replies Guang Ci._

_As I clear the building the tunnel exits into, I break into a jog as I approach the Spirit Cannon, hearing the sounds of battle. When I see the full scope of the conflict the 14 Benders I sent are badly outnumbered by some 60 odd Earth, Fire and Water Benders. I think to Guang Ci "Even using Time Bending I'm not sure that can change the balance here."_

_Guang Ci observers "With my assistance you have enough chi to change the course of the battle, let me guide your chi."_

_"So," as I draw Guang Ci and let it take control of my chi my Time Bending moves to 3 time's normal speed, "let's dance." As I move in and around the Republic forces, a mix of uniformed Police, Soldier's and garishly dressed civilians. At Guang Ci's direction I begin wounding them in ways to disrupt the chi flow. A sliced hamstring here, breaking arms there, a leg over here, making short work of some 50 of them. At this point the team has been able to overpower the remaining 10, bringing the battle to an end. I bring myself out of Bending next to Bolin, "So, Kid you got enough juice for the cannon?"_

_I answer Foad "Juice no, lava yes!" as I pull a stream of lava from the ground into the barrel of the cannon, increasing the temperature in the barrel as high as I can._

_As Bolin focuses on his Bending the Spirit Cannon begins to get an orange glow the Metal Benders, Korra going into the Avatar state to assist, begin to twist the platinum tube into a loop and then Bolin sinks it out of sight into a pool of lava._

_As the team breaths a collective sigh of relief, a Platoon of Republic Army Benders appears 100 meters away, near the Spirit Portal._

_Foad yells "Avatar Korra its time to withdraw!" Agreeing with him, I yell "Fall back to the rally point." As I throw up an earth wall in front of me to cover our withdrawal. As we pass unseen in to the building that is our entrance to the tunnels I grin at Foad, I see the face of a pained man. As we follow the team into the tunnel I collapse the entrance blocking potential pursuit._

_At the rally point I find the some of the team in shock, Bolin to one side on his hands and knees vomiting, Bumi by his side rubbing his back, saying "get it out kid, just get it out..." Su is holding her twin boys to her shoulders, shock and fear on all 3 faces, while the White Lotus teams are stone faced, as is Tenzin. At the center of this is Lin kneeling next to the body of a bound man, his head and one arm lying to one side, next to the blood stained axe that did it._

_I stand up barely able to contain the anger boiling up inside of me at this brutal murder I growl out "Foad, what's the meaning of this! I thou...", as he cuts me off._

_As I watch Lin kneeling by Raiko's decapitated body becoming the screaming teapot as she begins to shout "Foad what's the meaning of this!...", as I talk over her "Bumi search in that maintenance closet for some type of tarp to carry him back in. Use the White Lotus to help you. Chief, Tenzin, Avatar on me please." as I a few meters away from the body._

_"Damn the Spirits," Lin angrily starts, "what happened here? We did not sanction murder!"_

_I reply to Lin's question, "Zhu Li happened."_

_Korra gasp's "Zhu Li? Why?" Tenzin whispers "Spirits no, that poor girl...", while Lin's face pales as she remains silent._

_As I look at the senior leadership of the team in various stages of shock and dismay, I begin to explain what I think happened._

_"Lin, Korra, Tenzin! I know that this is horrible; I've got the blood splatter to show that. Focus and let me run through what I think happened, ok?"_

_I get nods from the 3, as I begin. "How many of you looked around at the lobby we went through?"_

_Lin replies "We all did. I thought it was where Raiko used Zolt; he was the head of the largest Triad in the City, to get Varrick and Zhu Li to tell how to use the Spirit Cannon. Then they killed Varrick and Zhu Li and dumped the bodies. It looked like Raiko and Zolt had a falling out and Zolt lost"_

_"That's a good theory Lin, but Zhu Li killing Raiko changes the ending. In that lobby was a seat less chair that a nude Varrick was tied and beaten across the thighs with a shinai. Zhu Li's hands were tied and hung from that hook that was there. At some point Zolt started to rape Zhu Li, but that brave woman had enough force of will to get Zolt to drop his guard. When that moment came, she was able to wrap her legs around his head and lever herself high enough to get her hands free of the hook. Then she threw herself, thighs clamped around his head, to one side snapping his neck."_

_"Did any of you recognize that halo device?" I ask and Lin nods. "It means that after being beaten Varrick had to watch Zhu Li's rape, he could not turn away; he could not even close his eyes!"_

_"After that Zhu Li stripped Zolt's body of his clothes, using his shirt to cover herself, while Varrick got the pants. They hid in this maintenance closet for hours, possibly even before we were going in." As I look at the three, Tenzin is looking paler than I've seen him in the last day, Korra is silently crying and Lin looks like she's about to become a Lava Bender, I decide to finish this later._

_"Bumi, did you find a tarp?"_

_"Ah, yes Foad."_

_ "Alright people let's move out, we're not out of the city yet!", as we form up the White Lotus teams covering the front and rear. Bumi, Bolin, Tenzin and I carrying Raiko's body move down the tunnels.  
_

_End of Displaced Person._


End file.
